A New World
by elmorox35
Summary: Ganondorf sends Princess Zelda through a portal leaving her stranded in an unknown land. Link decides to chase after her. Little does he know, this world is much different than Hyrule.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I was blinded by an extremely bright light. The doors opened and I ran into them in an attempt to save the one I love.

When the doors shut behind me, I was in a strange place. This place was dark and damp. I looked to my left and saw a man in ripped clothing. He smelt rather horrible and he looked as if he had no money. "Excuse me; I was wondering if you could tell me where the hell I am?" I asked.

The man looked at me. "You don't look like you are from here. Well you happen to be in the big apple. Or if you want to use the proper name, New York City." He explained.

New York City? Where is that? I had never heard those words in my life. I'm pretty sure it's not in Hyrule.

Ganondorf is going to pay for what he did.


	2. Chapter 2 Greetings

_Sam_

I walked up to my locker and pulled it open angrily. My girlfriend broke up with me for no reason. I grabbed my back pack and shoved all of my books in. I grabbed my skateboard and left.

As I skated down the alleyways of New York, I couldn't help feeling a little sad. But I let that go and just enjoyed the feeling of the wind through my dirty blond hair. I turned into the darkest alleyway I could find. I wanted to block out all of society and just have some time to think.

I hopped of my board and leaned against the damp wall. I slowly sat down and enjoyed my alone time. That is until I heard a voice.

I looked to my side and saw a boy sitting there. There was a blue light in front of him and it looked like it had wings? The boy had blond hair and bright blue eyes. The one thing that caught my attention was the fact that he had pointy ears. How did that work?

"Navi, what are we going to do now? I have no clue where the hell I am and that isn't going to help the fact that Zelda is missing." The boy said.

"It's ok Link. We will find her. And maybe you'll bump into someone who can help you." The light said. So the light's name was Navi and the boy's name was Link.

I cleared my throat to try and get him to notice me. He looked like he needed help and I would be happy to give it to him. The boy looked over at me and so did the light.

"Umm…. You need help? Sorry for eavesdropping but I would be happy to help you." I said.

"Don't worry about it. I'd love for you to help me. Thank you for offering." Link said.

"My name's Sam. So your name is Link? Unusual name but, ok. And the name of the floating light is Navi, right?"

Link nodded. "Navi is a fairy. Do you not have fairies here or something?"

I shook my head. Navi floated onto Link's shoulder and I could finally see the rest of his body. He wore a green hat and tunic, white pants and boots. He had little blue earrings on his ears, a sword and shield on his back and many belts and pockets. His hands were gloved and on the left arm was a bracer.

"Where do you come from? Obviously nowhere in this world." I said.

Link laughed a little. "I'm from the kingdom of Hyrule. I don't think it's anywhere near here either. To get here I had to go through a portal."

A portal? This was so much to take in all at once. Hyrule? I had never heard of that place in my entire life. Not to mention the fact that this kid owned a fairy! I didn't even know they existed! His outfit was also strange. He had a sword and shield. Here in New York we used guns and stuff! He could explain everything when we got back to my house.

I picked up my skateboard and stood up. I led Link through all of the alleys until we made it to my house. He was so shocked at what he saw. It looked like he had never seen a TV before. It was kind of funny.

"This is your house? What are these things?" He said curiously while looking at the oven and all the other electronics we owned.

"Have you not seen an oven before? These are just kitchen appliances. Do you come from a place where there's no electricity?" I asked.

I should have known the answer when Link asked me what electricity was. He had a lot to learn if he was going to live in New York.


	3. Chapter 3 Explanations

Link

New York was so strange. Electricity? Sam had to explain everything to me. He seemed very nice. He had dirty blond hair, green eyes and he wore a plaid shirt and blue pants. He told me the pants were called jeans. Apparently they were made out of denim.

"So, ummm… you're going to let me stay here?" I asked.

"Yeah. I don't give a shit what my parents say but I'm going to help you out."

I laughed. Sam seemed like a very nice guy. He was very determined too. Considering he didn't care what his parents thought.

"So, Link. Tell me about this 'Hyrule' place." Sam asked.

"Hyrule is nothing like New York. I'll say that much. We don't have electricity. We use candles and lanterns and torches for light. There are more trees and grass and open plains there too." I said.

"Okay. Now tell me about you and why you're here." Sam asked.

"Well, my name is Link. I live in Hyrule. I'm the hero of time. And..." I was cut off.

"Wait…. You're a hero? Dude! Why the hell didn't you tell me that earlier? That is so cool! How did you become the hero?" Sam asked in amazement.

"It's a very long story. A long time ago, the three goddesses of my world descended and made something known as the Triforce. Whoever got the Triforce would get whatever wish they wanted. It was sealed in the sacred realm. One day and evil man named Ganondorf got the Triforce. But in the legends it says 'to be able to gain the Triforce, your heart must be a balance of all three things.' Which are power, wisdom and courage. If you have too much of one then the Triforce will split and you will get whatever part you have the most of and the other two parts are given to those chosen by destiny. So Ganondorf touched it and it split. He received power, wisdom was given to the Princess of Hyrule and courage was given to the hero chosen by the gods. So during that time Ganondorf had enough power and was able to take over Hyrule. The hero came back seven years later and 'killed' Ganondorf. They called him the hero of time because he traveled through time to defeat Ganon. Anyways not long ago," I began telling of my recent adventure through the twilight.

Then I showed Sam the Triforce symbol on the back of my left hand. He was so shocked when he saw it. I laughed a little bit. Sam started poking it and examining it.

"So that's my story. Sorry that it was kind of long but, to understand everything I needed to tell you everything." I said.

"Okay. My story. My name is Sam. I live in New York, I'm in grade eleven, I like to play guitar and skateboard. In my spare time I play the really old version of super Mario." He said.

I nodded in understanding (even though I didn't understand any of it) and looked down. It just got really awkward. In the distance I could hear strange sounds I had never heard in my life. Then again, a lot of this stuff was new to me.

"Clothes! That's what we need to get you! You can't walk around wearing that. People will think you're insane. You can borrow some of my clothes during your stay." Sam said while pulling me upstairs into his bedroom.

His bedroom was painted navy blue. His bed hadn't been made yet and there were clothes all over the floor. He had a red electric guitar in one corner and his skateboard in a different corner. He began going through his dresser for clothes. He certainly was lacking in them.

After a moment, he threw a green V-neck t-shirt at me and a pair of jeans. "They should fit you. We look about the same size." Sam said.

I began taking my tunic off. First I had to get all the belts and stuff off. Sam stared at me as I finally managed to get the tunic off. Next was my chain mail and then the plain white shirt.

"Dude! You are ripped! You've got an eight pack! How often do you work out? Jeez, I could never get abs like that!" Sam said pointing to my stomach.

"Killing monsters for a living has its advantages."

Sam laughed a little. He turned around so I could change. The clothes were a perfect fit. Sam looked at me and nodded in approval. Then he pointed at my head. I still had my hat on. So I pulled it off letting my hair fall free.

"Whoa! You look so different Link!" Navi said.

"Do I now?" I said teasingly as Navi flew over to me and landed on my shoulder.

Sam and I headed downstairs and sat in the living room. I heard a girl singing and she was close by. A moment later a girl burst through the door.

"Juno, shut up. We don't need to hear your 'talented' singing right now. Oh, sorry Link. This is my little sister Juno." Sam said irritably.

"Hey." I said much calmer than Sam.

"I don't know you. Actually I have never seen you in my life. And I've met all of Sam's friends. What the hell is that thing on your shoulder?"

"Navi is a fairy. My name is Link."

Juno's face was so funny I burst out laughing. She looked so confused.

"Were you joking?"

"Hell no."

"Well then why are you laughing?"

"Cause you made a really funny face."

"Who are you?"

"Long story. Just told your brother."

"Can you tell me?"

"Sure… actually I didn't even tell your brother why I'm here so I might as well do that too."


	4. Chapter 4 Missing you

3rd person point of view!

As Link explained everything, once again to Juno, Sam couldn't help but be amazed at what Link had done during his life. Compared to him, Sam was nothing. But Link seemed like a very nice guy. He had told Sam he never wanted to be a hero. He just wanted to be a regular villager but that couldn't happen.

"So the reason why I'm here is because Ganondorf is back. I have no clue how but he managed to resurrect himself. He sent Princess Zelda here, in your world. I am here to come save her. I haven't killed Ganon yet, but as soon as I find Zelda I'm going to kick his sorry little ass. I love Zelda more than anything else in the world, which is why I came to save her before I killed Ganon." Link said. He looked like he was about to cry.

So Link had a girlfriend! Well Sam wasn't surprised! Link was very handsome. What made it even more interesting was the fact that Link's girlfriend was the Princess! This guy was lucky! Juno had already begun to crush on him! Oh well. She had to admit she had figured that he would already have a girlfriend looking the way he did.

While Sam and Juno stared at him, Link felt depressed talking about Zelda. It would take him a very long time to find her and what made it worse was that he had no clue if she was safe and out of harm's way. The thought troubled the poor hero. He was so worried but he didn't want to appear too sad in front of Sam and Juno.

"My parents will be home soon…." Sam said quietly, clearly not wanting to disturb the hero. Link merely nodded. He was still deep in thought.

"Do you want a drink or a snack? I can go pour some lemonade or…" Juno added.

"No thank you. I'm not very hungry right now, maybe later." Link said. He tried to smile but it looked forced.

A few moments later, Sam's parents came home. Of course Link had to explain for the third time, why he was there in New York. He asked for their permission to stay there while he looked for his love. Sam's parents were very sympathetic and told Link he could stay as long as he needed to. Link smiled and thanked Sam's parents. They seemed like pleasant people.

~ That night after dinner ~

"Okay, so this is your room." Sam said while leading Link down a hall.

"Thanks. Again. I need a good sleep tonight. I haven't gotten any sleep in five days. I've gone longer but once you get used to actually sleeping every day, sleep loss takes its toll on you."

"What? Five days? How do you live like that? When I sleep, I sleep till noon! What's the longest amount of time you've gone without sleep?" Said a very surprised Sam.

"About a month is my record. I was VERY cranky. I yelled at my grandma. I felt so bad, I could never yell at her but I did." Link shuddered at the memory. It must not have been very pleasant.

Link put his Hylian stuff down on the side of the bed and flopped down on it. Link smiled. This bed was really comfy. It was way better than any bed in Hyrule that's for sure!

Sam tossed Link some pyjama's he could wear. Sam left the room. Link changed and slunk into bed. It had been a very strange day and his head was still reeling from all the new things in this world. He hoped he would find Zelda soon. He felt so empty without her. Even though the bed he was in was the comfiest bed he had ever slept on, he still wished he was back in his own bed. He wished he was a child again. No cares in the world, with his parents and grandma and Aryll, but his parents and grandma were dead. Link closed his eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

Meanwhile Sam was in his bed thinking to himself. How did he get himself in this mess? Finding out there was another world besides your own was very hard to deal with. He just met Link and was already letting him stay in his house! Link was very grateful though. He said thank you about ten times within the half hour of dinner. He would have to teach Link how to act in New York City if he was going to be able to survive. School! Link needed to go to school if he was a teenager! That was very important. If someone caught him outside of school he would probably get sent to juvi! Sam thought of how they were going to handle that issue and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5 American

Link woke up very late the next morning. It was about 11:00am. He stretched his aching muscles and stepped out of bed. He walked sleepily downstairs. Sam was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey. You're awake! It took you awhile! Do you want some breakfast or do you want to wait until you're awake?" Sam asked.

"Breakfast sounds good."

So Sam got up and they both walked to the kitchen. Link sat at the counter attempting to rub the sleep out of his eyes. It wasn't working very well.

"So we have toast, bagels, cereal or eggs. Your choice."

Link decided to just have some toast and jam. He was still half asleep.

"Did you have a good sleep?"

"That was THE most comfortable bed I have ever been on. It's no wonder I slept so late. It's Saturday right?" Link said sleepily.

"Yes it is. You and I are going to spend the weekend teaching you how to act here in New York and somehow sign you up for school. And while doing all of that, try and find Zelda."

"School? I've heard of it but we don't have any in Hyrule. It's a place where you learn right?" Link asked.

Sam was shocked. Do the people in Hyrule not get an education? How did they learn how to read and write? What about math (well actually Sam could care less about math), science and all of that good shit?

"Uh, yeah that's right. How do people in your world learn? I mean, they must know how to read and write and stuff."

"Our parents teach us. My education isn't that good. My parents died when I was ten so my grandma had to teach me. Then she died five years later. So I've been trying to teach myself and my little sister." Link said.

Oh my god. His parents were dead? Shit he didn't know that! He was teaching his little sister AND being the hero? This kid had a lot to worry about!

"I'm sorry. By the way your toast is ready. I'm sure your education is fine. You can read, write, add, subtract etc.?" Sam asked.

He nodded and took the toast from Sam. When Link finished his breakfast, he went and got showered and put some clothes on. Sam had to do a few things before they left so Link sat on his bed running his hand over the master sword. It had endured many battles but was still clean and as sharp as it could ever be. Well it would have to endure yet another when he got back to Hyrule.

"Hey, whatcha doing? That's…. well an impressive looking weapon. It's very shiny." Sam said admiring Link's sword.

"Thanks. You know, you would think you killed someone when your very sharp sword stabs them through the gut and comes out their back but no. He still lives somehow. For Din's sake, after how many defeats this guy still lives! Sorry. It just really pisses me off. I didn't mean to release my anger out on you." Link said.

"It's okay dude. I can see why you're kind of p.o'd. How many times has he been killed?" Sam asked curiously.

"I have no clue. But it has been far too many."

Sam nodded. He stared at the sword. He noticed it had the Triforce symbol near the handle. This sword must be special.

"Come on. I'll teach you how to be American! Then we will try and find your princess. Sound good?"

Link nodded and they walked downstairs. Sam told him not to speak all formal like Link occasionally did. He also told Link that he couldn't have Navi with him outside of the house. Link felt bad leaving Navi behind but if he needed to blend in he would have to do whatever it takes.

"We also have to do something about those pointy ears of yours. It's not normal here. We could get you a hat….. Maybe a tuque of some sorts….. Would that work? It's worth a shot." Sam thought to himself.

He ran into the entranceway and searched through a bin. He pulled out a gray hat. He walked back over to Link and placed it on his head in an attempt to cover Link's Hylian ears. It worked. Sam stepped back and took a good look at Link.

"Now you look like an average American teenager. Now we need to sign you up for high school. This is our story. You are an exchange student from London. You will be here for a few weeks and you need to keep up with your studies. My mom made some fake documents. She's very good at forgery of legal documents. We made up a last name for you too. We just hand in the forms to the principle and see if he allows you to stay at our school for a bit."

So Sam and Link left the house and Link finally saw what New York was really like.


	6. Chapter 6 Organization

Link

New York was bright. VERY bright. There were lots of these moving things. Sam told me they were called cars. Apparently they helped people get around faster than walking. Goddesses this place was strange! Sam called a taxi (which was a car with someone who drove it for you and you had to pay) and we got in.

"Strange place…." I muttered to myself. Sam laughed a little.

"Well I can't wait to see your world. I'm sure I'll think it's strange too."

Sam couldn't come back with me! Ganondorf could kill him!

"You can't come back with me Sam. It's going to be too dangerous. THE moment I get back, I have to fight Ganon. If he finds out you helped me, he will try and use you against me. I don't want you dying." I said.

"I don't care what you say. I am coming. When you go to fight whatever that guy's name is, I can be somewhere far away so that I won't get hurt." Sam protested. I sighed. Clearly Sam's mind couldn't be changed.

"We will talk about this later." I said and we were silent for the rest of the taxi ride.

Sam and I were sitting on a bench outside of the principal's office. I was waiting to see if I could go to school for a few weeks here. He seemed like a nice guy.

"Sam can I please take this hat off? It's killing my ears." It really was.

"What? It's hurting your ears? Oh wait… never mind. Okay go ahead."

I ripped the hat off, letting my hair fall free. I shook it out a bit and let my bangs fall across my face. I waited for about ten more minutes before the principal came out of his office.

"Link, we are letting you attend this school for a few weeks. Here is your schedule. And here is your locker number and combination. Sam can show you where it is. So why are you only staying for a few weeks?"

"His, uh, parents are out of town and his parents are good friends with mine, so he is staying at my house. He lives on the outskirts of New York and was homeschooled." Sam said.

"Yeah, what he said."

The principal gave us a suspicious look. He knew something was up. Then he got a good look at me. I wasn't wearing the hat… great. This was going to be slightly awkward.

"Are you an elf or something?" He asked. I didn't even know what an elf was.

"Sorry sir? I don't have any clue what that is. And even if I did the answer is no."

I scratched the back of my head, not really knowing how to explain my Hylian ears. The principal looked at me funny again.

"Sir, uh, we would tell you why but, we can't. It's kind of important that it's kept secret." Sam said quickly in my defence.

The principal let it pass and I put the hat back on. Sam and I walked out the front doors and out onto the street.

"Link, from now on, keep the hat on until we get back to the house."

"Sorry. It hurts though! My ears are sensitive….."

We walked through a nearby park and sat down on the swings. Time to start the search.

"Okay, so where do you want to start looking? Where do you think she would be?" Sam asked.

I didn't think about that. Knowing Ganondorf, he would want her as miserable as possible. Somewhere she would be dirty, hungry, cold….. Stop thinking about it….. Sam knew the perfect spot to start looking. So we headed out.


	7. Chapter 7 The search

This chapter is not going into too much detail concerning the search for princess Zelda. So if you were hoping it was, too bad but the search would be a very long chapter otherwise.

The two young men had been walking through the dark alleyways of New York for about an hour searching for the princess of Hyrule. Sam knew the alleys like the back of his hand because he skated in them often. So far, no luck which disappointed a certain young hero. Link knew that he obviously wasn't going to find her on the first day of searching. I mean, when taking the size of New York into consideration, it was a pretty big city. Far larger than any village or town in Hyrule that's for sure! He began to wonder, how long was it going to take to find her? Was there any way to speed up the process?

"Okay so she isn't in this area, let's head over this way." Sam said while pointing down another alley.

Link followed Sam down the narrow hallway. Link's ear twitched under his hat as he heard a muffled voice.

"Sam, did you hear that?" Link whisper shouted.

"Noooo, what was it?"

"A voice, but it sounded like it was muffled by something. It came from down there." Link pointed to the far end of the alley. The two boys walked towards the voice. As they were walking Link held his hand up as if motioning Sam to stop. Link listened intently.

"That girl was strange. She had a strange accent to her voice. What do you think Kevin?" Link heard a strange voice say.

"I don't know. But she WAS odd. You always meet the crazies in places like this. Then again, this is the kind of place drug dealers hang out." Link guessed it was now Kevin talking.

Sam and Link ran out of the alley and headed back to Sam's house. Link had found a clue. Maybe that strange girl they spoke of was Zelda. It was only the first day and Link had already gotten one step closer to finding her.

When Sam and Link got back home, Juno was just getting out of bed. Which was kind of sad considering it was 2 o'clock in the afternoon. Her light brown hair was in a messy bun on the top of her head and she was wearing gray sweatpants and a pink V-neck t-shirt.

"Good morning guys." She said sleepily.

"I think you mean to say good afternoon. It's two in the afternoon Juno. Maybe you should set your alarm clock….." Sam said awkwardly.

Link laughed a little at Juno's reaction to the time. She had ran towards the oven looked at the time, looked at the clock in the living room and ran upstairs.

"Okay then. I'm going to show you something fun but, it might take a little practice. It's called video games. Trust me, they are so fun. Especially the retro games like the first super Mario and kid Icarus." Sam grabbed Link's wrist and brought him to the basement where there was a worn out couch, a widescreen TV and a game console. Sam handed Link a controller and showed him the controls. After an hour or so, Link was getting pretty good. Sam thought to himself, this guy was good at almost everything and he learned fast! Sam was grateful that he was. It meant school would be easy for him.

It's the end. Of this chapter anyways. I know its short, but you will have to deal with it. Next chapter will be interesting…in terms of girls…. Just saying.


	8. Chapter 8 First day

It was Monday. This meant school. Sam was not looking forward to school. Any normal teenager hates going back to school after a nice restful weekend. His alarm clock went off at 6:30 and Sam managed to drag himself out of bed. He walked over to Link's room and walked over to his bed. Link was deep in sleep. His blond hair cascaded over the pillow. Sam felt bad waking up the guy but, he didn't want to be late.

"Link…time to get up." Sam said while lightly shaking the hero.

"Hmmm? What time is it?" Link mumbled.

"Time to get up and get ready for school. So get your butt out of bed."

Link threw off the covers and sat up. Sam gave him some clothes and left Link to get changed. Link was rather shocked at the fact that you had to get up quite early for school. As Sam said, school was already sounding not very pleasant. When Link was dressed, he headed downstairs where Sam was eating a bowl of cereal.

"Here, eat quickly." Sam nodded in the direction of a second bowl. The two boys ate quickly and Sam gave Link a backpack with some school supplies in it and then the two went out to the bus stop. When they arrived at school, Sam showed Link his locker and how to use it and gave him his schedule. Sam showed Link where his classes were, and soon, Link got used to it as if he were any normal teenager.

"Hey Link! Liking school?" Sam said sarcastically.

"It's not that bad. I've been through worse."

"During math, I saw Brittany checking you out. You'd better watch out or girls will be all over you. If only it were me…"

"If they ask me out, I have a girlfriend so it's not a problem."

For most of the morning everything seemed fine. Sam had a few classes with Link so he wasn't entirely alone. Everything seemed fine until Sam's ex-girlfriend approached him.

"Hey Sam. Listen, can we talk?" Tasha asked.

"Yeah sure, what's up?"

"I feel kind of bad that I broke up with you. That day, I was mad and I don't even know why. But what I do know is that I miss you Sam."

"Tasha, I don't really know what to say but, I'll need some time. I'm kind of stressed out at the current moment and will need time to think." Sam said awkwardly. Tasha nodded and walked away sadly. She was clearly not happy with Sam's answer.

Sam was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn't hear Link walk up behind him. "What's wrong? You look depressed." Link asked sympathetically.

"Well, my girlfriend who broke up with me the day you came is asking for me to give her a second chance. I have no clue what to do. I got over her two days ago. What do you think?"

"Well, if you're over her then there's no point in taking her back if you don't love her. Right?"

Wow. Sam thought to himself. Link could be Doctor Phil! Which reminded Sam, because of Link's arrival, he missed Doctor Who! He would have to watch it after school. And with that, the rest of the day flew by.

Yes another short chapter. Deal with it. Shout out to my buddy. Knowing her if she's reading this, she will be spazzing over the doctor who reference.


	9. Chapter 9 Typical afternoon

Yes. It's another chapter. Big surprise there.

When Sam and Link arrived back home, Sam ran to the TV and flipped on the space channel. Navi flew up to Link and bombarded him with questions. Questions like, what was it like? Did you learn anything new? Were the teachers nice? As Navi was asking questions, Sam was catching up on the Doctor who episode he missed. It involved cyber men and Craig and a baby named stormageddon. Sam was watching intently and eating some chips.

"Sam? What are you watching?" Link asked curiously.

"Shhhh! Wait a bit until a commercial!" Sam demanded impatiently. Link raised his hands in surrender and watched with Sam. So far it was one crazy man talking to another man who wasn't crazy who was taking care of a baby. Strange show, Link thought to himself. When a commercial came on, Sam explained the show to Link. He said it was a nerdy show. After an hour of Doctor who, Link and Sam worked on homework.

"Now I know why you think school sucks. You have to bring it home with you." Link complained.

"Yeah it does suck. You get more and more with each grade you pass. After dinner you and I can go search a bit more." So Sam and Link finished their work. Sam's parents came home and made some pasta and the two boys ate eagerly. Once finished they headed outside.

"So, how did it go with you and Tasha?" Link asked as they walked down the street.

"She started crying and begging. I felt really bad but I don't want to be with her anymore. It was tough; then again these things are never easy." Link nodded in understanding. Link started whistling a nice tune to ease the awkwardness.

"That's a nice song. What's it called?"

"It's called the song of healing. It is a nice song; it's very calming and soothing." Link responded and continued whistling. They headed into the green space and began searching. We were looking in every corner and behind every bush and tree. Once again, no luck. With their spirits down, they headed back to Sam's house. Link had another big day ahead of him.

A week went by and Link still couldn't find Zelda. They had searched so many different places and Link was starting to get worried about her well-being. Sam couldn't think of anywhere else to search for her. School was going well. Several girls had asked Link out but they were all rejected. And so the search for Princess Zelda continued and Hyrule was in desperate need of their hero. Ganondorf was doing terrible things that would make Link's heart break just at the thought of it all.

And now it's the end of another chapter. Sorry for not making them too detailed but I really don't want to have to describe every single day in detail because it will all be the same. If it's all the same you would be extremely bored. I don't want you guys to be bored. By the way thank you to those who faved my story! I didn't think it would be this good! Please review also. It makes me happy to know what you guys think and it's always nice to have feedback whether it be good or bad. Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10 So close

Hey again. It's me! Hopefully you will enjoy this chapter. We are taking a break from Link and Sam for a bit and going to find out what is happening with our Princess! By the way this is happening at the beginning of the story.

White. It was all I could see at first. Slowly things came into focus. It was dark. So I go from being blinded, to not being able to see a thing because of the lack of light. So far, I wasn't liking this world. I walked for a long time. After about an hour or so later, I ran into two men. I asked them where I was. They told me I was in New York City.

I kept on walking and a very nice lady came up to me. She offered me a place to stay for the night and food. So I accepted. It began to rain a little, so I pulled the hood of my cloak over my head and followed the lady. She showed me to a small room at the end of the hallway. In the room was a bed, bedside table, light and a dresser. It was a very simple room. I liked it, mostly because it reminded me of Link's house. So simple and cozy. Goddesses, I missed him. I hoped he was okay. Hopefully he would find me soon. The lady, whose name was Gina, told me most people only stay here for a few days. I told her I was waiting for someone. When she asked me who, I burst into tears.

"Honey what's wrong? Did I say something? You can tell me. I used to be a guidance counsellor." Gina said worriedly.

"The person I'm waiting for is…" I choked. I couldn't say his name without bawling. "I'm waiting for my true love. Somehow, I ended up in this city and I don't know where he is or where I am for that matter. Back home our kingdom is in danger of a very bad man." I blurted. It was kind of cheesy but it's true. I loved Link with all of my heart.

"Oh, well in that case, stay as long as you wish! That's so cute! Tell me about this boy you're madly in love with." So I told her what he looked like, where we came from, how our styles of living differed etc. She didn't believe me at first so I proved it by taking my cloak off, revealing my purple and white dress. It was the one I wore the most. After that she believed me. She apologized a lot but it was okay. I'm sure if I were her I wouldn't believe me either!

And so from there on, I began waiting. Waiting for the day my hero clad in green would come. I waited for quite some time. About a week later, Gina came knocking on my door.

"Honey, there's someone here who would like to see you." She winked and moved out of the way so I could see the person. When the person's face came into view, a huge smile spread across my face. My heart mended itself.

Did you think I would end the chapter there? No, but that's all we are going to hear from Zelda. I think it's pretty obvious who came knocking at her door. But if you STILL can't figure it out, think about the paragraphs you just read. Now, back to Link and Sam!

I sat on my bed with my head in between my knees. I couldn't find her! We had searched every day for the past week and nothing. I was getting frustrated. I couldn't stay here long. To even think about the things Ganon was doing to Hyrule…. I couldn't. Where could Zelda be? At that very moment I heard a voice.

"Do not fret over the young princess. She is in good care anxiously awaiting you." I looked up and kind of floating and glowing was the image of Farore. She was standing/floating right in front of me. So I did the only sensible thing and bowed.

"There is no need to bow Link. I think of you as if you were my own son considering you carry my Triforce." Farore giggled.

"You said Zelda was safe? Where is she? Can you tell me?" I asked eagerly.

Farore smiled, "Yes Zelda is safe. She is in a place where people who don't have homes go. Sam may be able to help you in that department. That is all I know. Please hurry. The things Ganondorf is doing are horrible. Din is currently hanging her head in shame because he is the one who carry's her Triforce." I laughed a little. Farore said goodbye and disappeared. My jaw must have dropped to the floor and when I looked to my side, Sam's was also.

"Link… Who was that? Why was she all green like you were when I met you?" Sam asked.

"That was Farore. She was talking to me. Oh my goddesses. She appeared right in front of me!" As you could probably tell, I was in shock. "Sam, I think I know where to find Zelda. She said she would be in a place where people who don't have homes go. Do you know what she means by that?"

"Probably a homeless shelter. It'll take us forever to find her because there are quite a few here. We can go right now if you want." I nodded. So Sam looked up all the homeless shelters in New York and we left to go find her.

Ahhahahhaha we are done! Took me two days to write this. (Stupid YouTube. Haha jokes! Youtube is my life. No joke. Anyways hope you enjoyed!


	11. Chapter 11 Finding and Planning

Hello everybody! Thank you sooo fraking much for reviewing! It means soooo much to me! I'm actually going to print them and frame them! I love you guys! Okay so anyway, here's the new chapter.

We have looked in over ten homeless shelters. We are on our final one. If she isn't here, I don't know what I'll do….

"Link? Are you okay? You've been standing there and staring into space for about five minutes. Do you want to go in or not? It's the very last one. I think she will be in here. You don't need to worry." Sam said while waving a hand in front of my eyes. I blinked a few times before everything came back into focus. I began walking towards the door. I took a breath before heading in.

"Hello young men! How may I help you?" A lady asked. She had short dark hair and looked to be about 45 years old. She had a name tag that read 'Gina'.

"I'm looking for someone; she has long brown hair, blue eyes….sound familiar?" Gina smiled.

"Yes, I know who you are. Follow me." Gina led Sam and I down a long hallway. She knocked on the very last door. My heart was racing as she opened the door slowly and said, "Honey, there's someone here who would like to see you!" She opened the door even more so I could see the person behind it. There she was. Sitting on her bed staring up at me with a huge smile on her face. A tear slowly fell down her cheek.

"Link?" I nodded. Sam shoved me in. I glared at him then looked back at Zelda. She stood up and then slowly walked up to me. She poked my chest a bit. Probably trying to make sure she wasn't dreaming. When she was positive she wrapped her arms around me as tight as possible. Therefore, not allowing me to breathe but, because I loved her, I hugged her just as tight.

"I really missed you." She mumbled into my chest.

"So did I. You have to be more careful around Ganon." I joked. She laughed a little and then let go of me. She stepped back a little and examined what I was wearing. She gave me a strange look. She raised an eyebrow in question and I did the same. She was dressed like normal people that live here also. I could just picture her saying "Well played" in my head.

"Well played." She said, echoing my thoughts. I laughed a little bit.

"Are you guys going to actually talk with each other considering you haven't seen each other in weeks or just stand there?" Sam asked. Zelda and I both looked at him. "What? It's true!" He added.

"Who might you be?" Zelda asked from behind me.

"My name is Sam. I have been helping your boyfriend look for you. He's been staying at my place." She nodded. We caught up with each other for a little bit. After we headed back to Sam's house. When we got back, Juno was sitting in the living room watching a rerun of Doctor Who.

"Hey Sam. Hey Link….and this is…?"

"Hello, nice to meet you! I'm Zelda!" The very moment she said her name, Juno's eyes widened.

"You're the princess? Oh my gosh…I'm sorry. Well, that's good Link! You found her! God you are really pretty! I love your hair! How did you get it like that?" Juno went on and on. I don't think Zelda really minded that much. She seemed happy to answer all of Juno's questions. When Sam's parents arrived, Zelda introduced herself to them. After everybody got settled, Zelda and I began making plans for getting back to Hyrule.

"Before we plan anything, there is something I should probably tell you…" I said while hiding my face from her. "Before I came here, I didn't bother killing Ganon…again…"

"YOU WHAT? LINK! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT HE COULD BE DOING TO HYRULE?" She shouted at me. I winced at the amount of anger she put into each word. I knew she wouldn't take this lightly. I hid my face from her.

"I only did it because I care more about you than anything else. I was willing to take that risk. I know the consequences that I will have to face when we get back. I have to fight him again. So I would have to ask you to just say 'awww Link that's so sweet of you, I love you and I totally forgive you for all of your stupid decisions.' Can you do that?" I said in a mock tone of her voice, hopefully she would laugh and forgive me. It worked.

"Okay fine Link. I forgive you and that is very sweet of you." I smiled in triumph. And we continued the planning.

"Link, didn't you say I could come?" Sam butted in. I looked at Zelda then back at Sam. He obviously really wanted to come. I was just afraid, I had no idea what could be waiting back in Hyrule. It could be very dangerous and I really didn't want Sam getting hurt. This was a very hard decision for me to make. So I went with my gut.

End chapter! Awww they're back together! Hope you enjoyed!


	12. Chapter 12 Back with you

Hey guys! Hooray for reviews!

"Sure Sam, you can come. Although I will warn you beforehand, I don't know what dangers may lay ahead. All I know is that Ganondorf will be there and he is extremely dangerous. There may be monsters everywhere; Hyrule might be a barren wasteland for all we know. I will warn you, you might see some things that will scar you for life." I said while whispering to him. He had a look of horror on his face but he swallowed and regained composure.

"Okay. I'm going with you to Hyrule. I've never been to another world before." He joked. Zelda and I laughed a little. We planned a little more before finally deciding that we would leave first thing tomorrow morning. We ate dinner and watched a bit of Doctor Who before going to bed. I led Zelda to the room I had been sleeping in for the past week. She looked around the room and then sat on the bed.

"Link," she said, "This is the most comfortable bed in the world." I laughed my head off because that's exactly what I said when I first sat on it.

"Yeah it is pretty comfy isn't it? Sam said it was memory foam or something like that." I sat down next to her. "I'm sorry it took me so long to find you…"

I was hoping for an 'it's okay' but no, she pulled into a hug and started crying. I just hugged her back and ran my fingers through her hair. "Why on earth are you crying? I thought we went through this at the homeless shelter!" I joked. I was attempting to lighten her spirits a little bit and make her laugh. Zelda laughed through her tears.

"I really don't know; it just felt right at the moment. I can't believe another world existed outside of Hyrule. I'm kind of glad we're going back tomorrow." She said.

"Me too. Okay get changed into pj's now. I'm tired and I want to go to bed. I wish to enjoy my last night in the world's most comfy bed." So I turned around while Zelda got changed and when she finished, I took my shirt and shoes off and got into bed. I cuddled up with her. It felt like I hadn't in years.

Sam

After we turned off the TV, I went upstairs to pack up my stuff and get ready for bed. I went and checked on Link and Zelda. When I peeked in their room, they were cuddling with each other in bed. It was rather cute. Link looked really happy, in fact this was the happiest I had ever seen him. I was confused for a bit but then it finally dawned on me. He was back with his girlfriend. So I went back in my room to pack my things. I got out my old bag and shoved some clothes and a toothbrush into it. I was really excited to see the world Link came from. From what he told me, it seemed like a very beautiful place. He said there were vast fields and mountains, lakes and rivers. Even a desert. It seemed much better than America.

End of chapter. Omg I'm making so many doctor who references….. It's a great show. You should watch it! It's epic. Anyways I know short chapters sorry!


	13. Chapter 13 Goodbyes and Hellos

Hello everybody! Thanks to one reviewer who told me some very important information! I don't own Zelda. I never have and I never will. So I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Enjoy!

It felt so good to be back in my familiar green tunic. I felt normal again. Although according to Sam I was far from. Zelda was back in her dress and we were ready to leave.

"Link, do you have everything? I don't think you'd want to forget anything." Zelda said while doing a final check on the room. When she was positive that we had everything, she headed downstairs. While she was down there, I sat on the bed and looked around the room. Even though it wasn't even mine, I felt like I was going to miss this room. Then I realized it was because of the comfy bed. But the feelings remained the same. So after I was done being sentimental, I headed downstairs to meet Zelda and Sam.

"Are you ready to go Sam? Do you have everything? This is your last chance because after we say goodbye we are gone." I said to him.

"I'm pretty sure I have everything but just in case I don't I will go and do a double check." And with that Sam ran back upstairs. His parents were sitting in the living room with us, waiting to say goodbye to their son. Oh and Juno was only there because her parents made her. When Sam came back down the stairs, all of us stood up. Sam nodded and we started the goodbyes.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay here. It helped me out a lot. I greatly appreciate the help you've given me. Thank you." Wow, I thought to myself. That was cheesy.

"No problem! You were very helpful around the house so it wasn't any trouble at all! You're a good kid Link." Sam's mother said.(1) Sam went and gave his parents a hug and then Zelda made sure to thank them again. It seemed like the goodbyes would never end. It was really emotional. But all good things must come to an end. We left. When we arrived in the dark alleyway, I took one last glance at the monstrous city. I doubted I was going to be able to visit very often so this was probably the last time I was going to see this world.

"Ready Sam? I don't know what to expect… I just hope Ganon hasn't done anything too bad to Hyrule… It took months to get the castle fixed." I said to Sam. He nodded and the doors opened. We were instantly blinded by a bright light. I covered my eyes and walked forward, gesturing for Zelda and Sam to follow. When the light faded, we were in Hyrule. I searched the land to try and find anything that seemed out of place. I guess the big, dark, ominous cloud, funnel thing surrounding Hyrule castle was something to be noted. So without hesitation I ran off towards it.

I didn't feel like coming up with a name for Sam's mom.

So did you like it? The next chapter will be really short. Basically it's just going to be Sam's reaction to Hyrule.


	14. Chapter 14 Amazment

Heyy you guys! Like I said, short chapter because it's just Sam's slow reaction. I do not own Zelda.

After being blinded by possibly the worlds brightest light, Hyrule came into my view. In front of me was a green field that looked like someone sprinkled red glitter on it because of the colour change of the leaves. It was amazing. Grass and rocks were scattered everywhere. There were so many trees. Pine trees, oak trees and others I couldn't find names for. When I turned to my right, the castle came into view. It was a beautiful building with a sapphire roof. Many towers pointed up towards the sky. Something did seem a bit sketchy…. There was a black funnel shaped cloud that surrounded the blue roofs. Link, of course being the hero, ran towards it the moment he stepped into the field. I couldn't believe this was the world they came from! It was unreal! Hyrule was huge. You could see small villages in the distance. The only non-village looking thing was of course CastleTown. Giant stone walls surrounded it, many stone roofs popped out as well as a purple tent which stood out from everything.

"I know this may seem too light considering the circumstances, but what do you think of Hyrule so far?" Zelda asked me. I gazed upon the world around me. Adjectives failed me.

"Uh…I… It's amazing… I can't believe this is where you live! I would live here if I could…aside from all the fighting between Link and Ganon, this seems like a really peaceful place." All of a sudden, I heard screaming in the distance. Worried, I looked up towards the castle because the scream sounded slightly like Link's voice. Zelda did the same and took out something that looked like a Native American version of an owl. She held it to her face and pressed a button on the top. She let out a gasp.

"What's wrong?" I asked with worry drowning my voice. "That screaming was Link. Ganondorf got a hit on him. It's a very bad injury, all across his abdomen…" She trailed off and held the owl thing to my face. The scene before my eyes was heartbreaking. Link was on the ground holding an arm on his stomach which was covered in blood. He was still fighting with his left hand. Ganondorf said something and went to finish off Link. I felt tears falling down my face. As Ganondorf went for the kill, Link rolled away and stabbed him in the heart. Ganon's face contorted with pain. He fell to the ground and disappeared with a cloud of purple smoke. Link smiled faintly before falling to the ground unconscious. I did the most automatic thing I could possibly do, I ran towards him. Zelda followed.

The end! Next chapter is back in Link's point of view. Review with your thoughts! Till next time!


	15. Chapter 15 A Battle

Hey guys! So this goes back to when Link, Sam and Zelda got back to Hyrule. Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda!

As soon as I landed back in Hyrule, I ran towards the castle. While running through the streets, people stopped what they were doing and stared at me. Whenever I caught a small glimpse of them, I could see bruises and cuts on their faces. What was Ganon doing to them? When I looked at the townspeople, some smiled, others cheered, and some whispered the words 'the hero has returned'. Hope seemed to be returning to them. When I arrived in the main square, I saw a place where people were whipped. There happened to be a very familiar blond girl there letting out cries of pain as she was whipped over and over. It was horrible. She must have heard some of the townspeople cheering because she looked up at me and I immediately knew who she was. It was Aryll. She looked up at me with a pained expression. I ran towards her and quickly finished off Ganon's minions. Aryll fell to the ground and I ran over to help her up.

"Link you're alive! I thought you were never going to return! It's been horrible! If they catch you doing something you aren't supposed to, they whip you until you become unconscious!" Aryll said hurriedly.

I didn't know what to think. "Well what did you do to deserve a whipping?" Aryll laughed quietly.

"I didn't bow to Ganondorf. I would never bow to such a man." She attempted to get up but winced in pain and fell back down. I picked her up, careful not to hurt her, and carried her to the small café and sat her down.

"Don't worry. I'm going to kill Ganondorf. I hate him so much…" I said to her before running off. I entered the castle watching for enemies as I went. When I entered one room, I found a passageway that was very dimly lit and felt damp. I decided to follow it thinking it would lead me to someplace new. When I wouldn't expect it, the path would suddenly slope upwards or turn abruptly. Like I said, not very well lit. I all of a sudden tripped over a large set of stairs. I assumed this led to the top of whatever tower I was in. When I arrived at the top, the light blinded me for a brief second and then I felt a slight breeze. I looked around and I was on the center tower. When I looked ahead, a dark figure stood there with his back turned to me. A burgundy cape floated in the wind, orange hair perfectly groomed into the world's most hideous style ever. The figure turned towards me.

"Link; we meet again. You thought you had defeated me. A fool you were to think so. Now you will meet me in battle." Wow. I thought. He was so overly dramatic.

"Well no shit we're going to battle!" I yelled as I charged at him with my sword. Our blades clashed. We had little room to fight so it made this all the more difficult. I swung my sword downwards in an attempt to remove his sword from mine so I could attack him. The power from my push made Ganon stumble backwards and while he took time to regain balance, I slashed at him with all my might. I gave him a few good cuts across his chest, arm and back. Our blades fought for some time before I pulled the same move as before. He knew what I was planning before I actually did it, giving him the advantage. He slashed me hard across my abdomen. I fell back clutching my wound with my right hand while letting out a scream that I'm sure all of Hyrule heard. Ganon smiled and bent over towards me.

"You're finished hero! When I sent your precious princess into that other world, I knew you would go after her because of your love for that silly woman. Your time in this world is up Link." He thrust his sword downward at me. It took all of my will power to lift my sword and block his powerful attack. I managed to push against him and get myself into a sitting position making it easier to fight him. I kept blocking every single one of his attempts to kill me. It was getting harder to breathe and I felt slightly dizzy but I knew it was essential for me to win this battle. When he went to strike me, I rolled out of his way and got behind him. Before he could realise what happened, I thrust my sword into the center of his back. Hoping to have gotten my sword through his heart, I twisted it a bit and let Ganondorf fall once again. He fell and burst into a large cloud of purple dust. I smiled before everything went black and I slipped into unconsciousness.

_Sam_

Zelda led me through Castletown and through the enormous castle that was her home. She led me through many winding passages before we found a staircase and ran up it, adrenaline pumping through our veins. We arrived at the top only to find a bloody, unconscious Link. He still had his right hand pressed to his near fatal wound and his sword I his left. Zelda knelt down beside him and brought his head to her lap. I knelt down beside her. Worry itching at my heart. Link's eyes slowly fluttered open and stared into Zelda's.

"Link! I thought you were dead! We need to get you to the doctor's!" Link shook his head.

"No. Not him. Renado…take me to Renado…. The doctor here doesn't know anything…..please take me to Renado…." Link panted. He was finding it very hard to keep a normal breath. Zelda nodded and attempted to pick up the once again unconscious Link. She couldn't lift him and asked me for help getting him up. I picked him up with ease and followed Zelda out. She ran as fast as she possibly could and I tried keeping up with her. She led us out to the field and searched frantically for something.

"What are you looking for?"

"Link's horse Epona. She is the fastest horse in Hyrule and I need her to take Link and I back to Kakariko village." Link woke up once again. He tried getting something from his endless pit of a pocket. Zelda heard the movement and went to his side immediately.

"Horse….whistle…give it to…me." Link managed through heavy breaths. Zelda rummaged through the pocket, her whole arm fit inside, and pulled out something that resembled a horseshoe. She held it to Links mouth and Link blew into it, letting out a lovely combination of notes. In the distance a horse neighing could be heard and the galloping of hooves against the hard ground. A lovely brown horse with a white spot on her muzzle appeared in front of us. She let out a snort before bending down and nudging Link.

"Hey girl." He managed to say. Zelda and I lifted the once again sleeping Link onto the horse. He held on tightly to her neck. Zelda got on behind him.

"Sam, I'm sorry for leaving you alone at the current moment but there isn't enough room on the horse for you and I need to get Link to Kakariko as soon as possible. In Castletown there is a bar. The owners name is Telma and she has a horse you can use and she will be your guide. Tell her you are a friend of Link's and that he is in trouble and you need to go to Kakariko soon. She will be happy to help. If you can't find the bar, ask one of the citizens that isn't running around and they'd be happy to help you too. I'm sorry. Epona," she said turning to the horse, "Your master is in trouble and I need you to run as fast as you can to Kakariko village otherwise, Link might die." And with that Epona ran at almost superhuman speed off towards the village. Leaving me to find the bar on my own in the large town.

And that's it! I think this is my longest chapter yet! I'm pretty proud of that! So please review because reviews are love and if you review this chapter….I'll give you a sneak peek at the next chapter in private! Bye lots of Love!


	16. Chapter 16 Recovery

Hey all you readers! Hope you are enjoying the story so far! Anyways this chapter will be split into two parts in the same timeline. So basically, when Sam is looking for the bar and finds it is also when Zelda's point of view is going to be. So the same time two different perspectives. So please enjoy and leave review whether they be good or they be bad cause I need the constructive criticism to improve my writing. I don't own Zelda.

Sam

Okay, so now I was all alone in Castletown trying to find a bar. Zelda said to ask people who aren't running around so maybe I should take her advice. A soldier stood by a staircase and so I decided it would be okay to ask him.

"Excuse me, but do you mind telling me where Telma's bar is?" I asked.

"You don't look like you're from around here… anyways the bar is just down the staircase next to me. Telma is a nice lady…maybe I should go see her sometime..." The soldier continued mumbling to himself and I walked down the stairway cautiously. There was a sign that said 'Telmas's bar' so it was most likely there. I walked through the door only to find a nice, quaint little place. There were a few tables with stools around them, a few curtains were placed everywhere and there was a lone table in the back with four warrior looking people pouring over a map. They heard me enter and looked up at me curiously. There were three men. One was quite old, one middle aged and the other looked quite young and held a book close to his chest. The woman had sapphire hair and wore some weird looking armour and her eyes were nice but fierce all the same. Then I looked to my left and saw a lady who had darker skin behind the counter petting her cat gently. She looked like the owner so I walked up to her. She had ears like Link's.

"Hello there honey! What can I do for you? Say, you don't look like you're from around here." She said with a welcoming smile on her face.

"Okay, well how do I explain this…? I'm a friend of Link's." The moment the four in the back heard Link's name, their ears perked up and they walked up next to Telma and listened intently.

"Okay then… Anyways, he just got back and went to go kill Ganondorf and got very badly injured. Zelda is taking him to Kakariko….I think. And I'm stuck here and need to go with them because I'm not from Hyrule and have no idea where the hell I'm going." They all stared at me in astonishment and when that emotion passed, horror. The middle aged man looked like he was going to cry. The woman told him it was okay and that Link would be fine.

"Of course I'll help you! Before we go anywhere I'd like to introduce you to our gang here. This fine young lady is Ashei, our own little bookworm Shad, our expert swordsman and very close friends with Link, Rusl and this old fellow is Auru." Rusl was the man close to tears. Now I understood why.

"If you don't mind Telma, we would like to come as well because as you know, he is a good friend of ours and we would hate to lose him." Shad said very carefully and shyly as he examined my clothing. I examined his and it was…odd. After we stopped our little stare down, Telma led me out to some stables where a chocolate brown horse with a carriage attached to it. We all got in the carriage and we headed off to the village.

Zelda

As soon as I left Sam, the horse burst into a fast run. I didn't even have to direct her where to go. She seemed to know where Link needed to go and would do anything to help her master. Well, I wasn't complaining! It didn't take very long for us to reach the village. When we got there I hopped off the horse and ran to the Sanctuary. Renado was sitting on a bench reading a book. He heard me enter and studied my face to see why I was panting. He noticed I was worried and followed me outside. He saw a very bloody Link atop a very worried horse. Renado ran up to the horse and pulled Link down. He brought him back inside and immediately began working on him.

"You were wise Princess Zelda to bring him here. He is different and requires different procedures. The doctor in Castletown would not recognize this." Renado said while cleaning Link's wound.

"Different? How so? Does it have to do with the thing?" I said. Renado smiled.

"Yes it does. Because of the constant changing back and forth in wolf form, his body decided to heighten all his senses and it also did some muscle work to make the process easier for him. In doing so, his body is slightly more… how do I put this… altered. The doctor isn't aware of Link's situation. Therefore, he might do something that would injure Link without knowing it. That is why if Link ever had a medical problem he would come here." It made sense now. So as Renado and I shared idle chat he repaired Link. At first, Renado suggested I leave the room until he finished the procedure because it would get gross but I refused to leave Link's side. No matter how disgusting it got. And believe me, it was nasty. When Renado finally finished Link had cloth wrapped around his abdomen and a cloth over his forehead. He was still asleep and was now on a bed in the Elde inn. I waited for him to wake up. When he did he looked around the room.

"I'm guessing Renado told you why I had to come here huh? Didn't see that coming did you?" He said weakly. I bent down and kissed his cheek.

"I love you and wish I could talk to you more but Renado says you need sleep. Link nodded and closed his cerulean eyes. I left his bedside to get some fresh air. When I got outside, I saw Telma's carriage pull up to the sanctuary. Sam ran out and so did five others. Telma, Ashei, Shad, Rusl and Auru. I understood why they wanted to come. Link was good friends with all of them. Sam ran up to me.

"How is he? Is he okay?" Sam was clearly worried for his pointy eared friend. I nodded.

"He is fine. All he needs now is rest." I responded with a smile on my face. Renado came out and greeted Telma with a friendly smile as well as Shad. The others he did not know. Soon though, they were introduced. Sam, Rusl and Telma were the first three to see how Link was doing. I, of course went with them. Rusl pulled up a chair and stared at Link worriedly. Link must've heard some noise because he opened his eyes and a large grin spread across his blood covered face. Rusl, Sam and Telma all smiled back at him.

"You guys all came! Thank you so much you have no idea how much this means to me." He said with his goofy grin still plastered on his face. It looked like he would never wipe it off.

"Link, I was so worried about you. Colin and Uli would be devastated if they found out something happened. I hope you don't mind me asking, but there's a perfectly good doctor in Castletown and it would have been quicker. Why did you come all the way out here?" Link's face paled. He looked at me for help. He was worried about how Rusl would take it if he found out Link was the wolf Rusl injured back in Ordon village when Link couldn't get out of his wolf form. I bent down towards his ear and whispered to him that Rusl was in a way, like a father to Link so he would be okay with it. Telma was nice and hopefully would understand.

"Um…I don't really know how to say this in a way that will make it sound any less weird than it actually is but I'll try my best." Everybody in the room looked at Link with a curious expression.

"During my adventure, at the beginning, Ilia, Colin and all the other village kids were taken away. When I went after them, I entered something called 'the twilight'. When people were in the twilight, they would turn into spirits completely unaware of the fact that they passed into spirit form. When I entered the twilight, I was captured by a shadow beast. I never passed into a spirit. The beast's hand held onto me and as I tried to get off, my Triforce glowed and the beast threw me aside. I started seeing flashes of black and white and my body felt as if, all the bones were in the wrong place. After a while of struggling, I…turned into a wolf. I woke up in Hyrule castle and met Midna. We had a little adventure in the Castle and she sent me back to Ordon where there was light. Surprisingly, I never turned back into a human. I needed a weapon so I went into Ordon. I was the wolf you guys thought took the children when in reality; I was trying to save them. So whenever I entered the twilight, I would become a wolf again. It was my job to bring light back so that I could become human again. The reason I didn't go to the regular doctor is because, I had to change back and forth in between both forms and so it was very painful for me. My body decided to make some of the changes permanent like my senses and endurance are both improved. It made changes that only Renado knew how to work with." Rusl and Telma took a few minutes to process what Link said. Tears formed in Rusl's eyes and he began crying. Link frowned because he couldn't tell WHY Rusl was in tears. Telma comforted Link and told him it was okay and that she understood which made Link happier. Rusl was shaking slightly and it took him some time before he composed himself so he could talk to Link. He looked at him with a pained expression.

"So when the- I mean you came into Ordon, I was the one that tried to hurt you? Link I'm so sorry! If I had known it was you…" He trailed off. His eyes were practically begging for forgiveness. Link put a blood covered hand on Rusl's shoulder.

"Rusl, it's okay. There wasn't any way you could've known it was me. I don't blame you; you were just trying to protect the villagers which is all I could ask for….even if you were protecting them from me." Link said awkwardly. Rusl bent down to hug Link, but Link winced trying to return it. Rusl backed away not wanting to hurt his godson. (1) Rusl and Telma left the room so that the others could visit. They too asked about Link not going to the other doctor. Link was too tired to give the same speech so he said he liked Renado better and would rather he take care of his injuries. Not the stupid and not to mention rude old man. Soon after everybody visited, Link fell back asleep. Sam and I were the only ones who stayed with him. When I looked out the window, I saw Telma and Renado smiling and laughing with each other. I thought they would make a cute couple…

"Well, this has probably been THE most eventful day of my life. I mean all I ever do is play guitar, skateboard, play retro video games and watch Doctor Who. Today was pretty epic…" Sam said with a huge grin on his face. I laughed and held my hand to Link's cheek. I kissed him softly on the lips and turned back to Sam. I could have sworn I saw Link smile in his sleep…if he was asleep.

"Don't worry Sam; it will only get better from here. This was probably the major downside to your stay here in Hyrule. I hope…" I added.

"I hope so too!" Link added with a smile. I knew he wasn't asleep! He laughed at the look of shock on my face when I realized he was awake. He grinned evilly. He was CLEARLY feeling better if he had the energy to tease me.

End there! Now THAT was my longest chapter and I'm extremely proud of this one! While writing those last chapters, I was listening to Zelda: skyward sword Romance 2. Listen to it because it's a really good song and it will make you feel happy. Please review!


	17. Chapter 17 New couples

Sorry guys! Last chapter I put a number one next to godson. Basically, Link's parents were good friends with Rusl and Uli at the time before Link's parents died. So they practically made them Link's godparents. So anyway I don't think anybody has made this pairing before but I'm going to try and get Renado and Telma together! They seem like they would be a cute couple! Thanks to Way Worse than Scottish for faving and yes I can't get over it either! On with the chapter!

Zelda, Sam and I talked with each other for a bit. I was feeling slightly better than before. I managed to sit up which was improvement.

"Link, do you think we should get Renado and Telma together?" Zelda asked me. I thought about that for a second. They would look pretty cute… they did seem to get along too…

"Yeah! I can see that! I'm positive Telma isn't seeing anyone and Renado's wife left right after Luda was born. Perfect! So how are we going to do it? When Renado comes to check on me later I could talk to him, but who would talk to Telma?"

"I could talk to her! I've gotten a lot of my friends together with other girls so I could probably do the same with her!" Sam interjected. I smiled at him. Zelda came and sat next to me and we planned what we would say. Sam went outside to go talk to Telma who was curiously talking to Renado… Renado left and came to check up on me which was Zelda's cue to leave the room. While Renado replaced the bandages, I started the conversation.

"So Renado, what do you think of Telma?" I asked casually. Renado gave me a look of suspicion but it quickly passed and he continued replacing the bandages.

"Well," he started, "She's really sweet and funny and she's pretty…" He trailed off and sighed in happiness. I smiled.

"I think you'd have a pretty good chance with her if you ask me. Oh my goddesses! You should ask her out! I think she may like you back!" I said excitedly. Renado shook his head while laughing.

"Really? You think a bar owner and a shaman would be good together? It's worth a shot… Well I'm done replacing your bandages. I'm going to go talk to Telma. Get some rest my friend." He smiled and then walked out the door. A few moments later Zelda walked in the room and pecked me lightly on the lips. I tried to lean in for another but she pulled away leaving me frowning. She giggled. I opened my arms for a hug hoping she would at least give me that. She sighed and leaned down to give me a hug, but of course being me, I had to have more than that. So she held her arms out and while she was leaning closer, I grabbed her arms and pinned them behind her back and pulled her closer and I kissed her. At first she seemed angry, but then her lips relaxed a bit and she kissed me back.

"You are evil Link! If you weren't so damn handsome…." She trailed off obviously too occupied at the moment to continue her sentence. I smirked against her lips.

"You'd what? Kill me? You wouldn't kill the hero now would you?" I said smugly as I broke our kiss. She glared at me but I grinned widely, knowing it would make her anger disappear. I know her all too well. Her "frown" quickly disappeared and she smiled at me.

"Come on Zel, you know you enjoyed it." I said while squeezing her tightly. I enjoyed teasing her. She shrugged her shoulders playfully and sat down next to me on my bed.

"Sam talked to Telma and found out that she REALLY likes Renado. How did it go for you?" Zelda informed me. I grinned widely.

"Renado just went to ask her out I think…" I said. Zelda went and looked out the window and came back with a huge grin on her face. I gave her a confused look. All she did was squeal, jump up and down and make odd hand gestures. I clearly could not speak girl.

"Zel, use your words." I said cautiously. She took a few deep breaths before finally regaining self-composure.

"I saw Renado and Telma holding hands and kissing! I knew we could do it!" She said half squealing and half talking like a human. During our little celebration, came in an agitated Sam.

"Sam! You did it! Hey… why the long face?" I asked noticing his expression.

"Ugh! Everyone here has a girlfriend! I'm the only one without one!" Sam cried out. I tried stifling laughter but it didn't work. I burst out laughing. Sam frowned and came over and gently slapped my face.

"Is that really the reason you're so upset? What about that Ashley girl? The one you constantly talk about? She talked to me one day at school and said that she thought you were hot." I just saying that made Sam's face light up.

"Did she really say that? When I get back, I so have got to ask her out!" Sam said excitedly. I smiled at how quickly Sam's mood had changed. Americans sure were funny. I'm sure to him we Hylians were too. So we all chatted for a little while longer before we all went to sleep after an eventful day. Renado came to me later on and confronted me. He knew we set him up but he was happy about it. I was slightly afraid of the consequences. The next day consisted of me recovering, me tricking Zelda into kissing me longer, Sam going on about how much he wanted to go out with Ashley and Renado giving me pain medication and replacing my bandages. The rest of the week went on like this too. Then came the day where I was allowed to ACTUALLY walk. I felt slightly dizzy at first but it quickly wore off and soon enough, I was walking around the village chatting with everybody. Renado made sure to tell me that I was allowed to leave the next day if I wished. I loved the village, but honestly, I kinda wanted to show Sam around. So that's what we did.

END THERE! Ooops I left caps lock on… anyways, did you enjoy? Do you think that Link is too OOC? Do you think that my new couple is good? Please feel free to answer those questions and tell me anything else you think I could improve on by reviewing or pm me. Thanks for reading!


	18. Chapter 18 Horses and other nonsense

Hello my readers! I know the last chapter didn't really include any progression in the story but I had a bit of writers block XD. So now our trio will journey through the lovely land of Hyrule. This part of the story is nearing the end. It will take a few chapters and an epilogue. So enjoy the story whilst you can! Hehe I used a fancy old timey word XD don't judge me. Story right! On with the chapter. Wait before I continue, if you have any concerns like if you think some of the characters are OOC please feel free to tell me. I'm not a hater of constructive criticism. I don't own Zelda or Indiana jones. Sam is my own character though.

_Link _

I put my green tunic on over my chainmail and slung my sword and shield over my back. I pulled on my bracer and to complete my look, the hat. The hat is something I could never live without now that the hero's outfit belonged to me. Now that I think about it, I reminded myself of a person in a movie Sam showed me. His name was Indiana Jones I believe. He never abandoned his hat. Why was I thinking of hats? I was supposed to be taking Sam on a trip around Hyrule! Speaking of Sam, he was now currently wearing some of MY old clothes. It was odd for me to see him wearing something other than jeans.

"Ugh Link! Why does your traditional outfit take forever to put on? Can we get going already?" Sam asked impatiently. I chuckled under my breath.

"Sorry Sam. Every piece of my outfit is essential. Including Navi." I said with a grin. (A/N forgot about Navi DX don't kill me! She was at a secret fairy meeting…yeah that works.) Sam pointed at my hat.

"What about the hat? Is that essential?" I smiled and nodded. Sam sighed and we walked out of my room at the Elde inn. Zelda and Epona were waiting outside for us.

"EPONA!" I screamed and ran to give my horse the biggest hug imaginable. Partly because I was really missing her and needed to thank her for helping me get to the village without dying and partly to annoy Zelda. I was so mean. Although I was pretty sure Zelda knew I still loved her. Anyways, I was in the middle of hugging my horse. Epona nudged me with her nose and I pet her lovingly. Sam laughed at my goofy display of affection towards my horse. Zelda joined in.

"Thank you Epona. You were a big help." I said to her. I knew she would understand me because we were both technically animals.

~Anything to help out Link. Don't go getting yourself injured again because it was painful to see you like that. Honestly you should keep a potion on you at all times. ~ She said to me. Yes I understood her. All animals could talk to each other. I laughed.

"Yeah I guess I should huh?" Sam gave me a funny look as to why it looked like I was talking to my horse. Zelda leaned over to Sam and whispered something in his ear. He made an 'o' shape with his mouth and nodded his head. I guessed Zelda explained it to him. Epona nodded. I put some of my stuff on Epona's back behind the saddle and hopped on. Zelda climbed up behind me and Sam got on a separate horse which Epona told me her name was Luna. I taught him the basics of riding and jumping. Sam seemed to be a natural at it which was good. We all rode through the fields of Hyrule and through Faron woods until we arrived back at my old house in Ordon. I hopped off Epona and held my hand out to Zelda.

"Link, I am perfectly capable of getting off a horse by myself you know." Zelda commented after taking my hand. I pulled her in close and held her.

"Said horse has a name you know and that name happens to be Epona. Although there are a few ways you can earn my forgiveness…" I teased. Zelda looked at me oddly before realizing what I meant.

"Link… what are we going to do with you? Although I'm not arguing, you always seem to want a kiss from me." She teased back. I thought the reason was quite obvious in my opinion.

"That is because I don't get to kiss you as often as I should like. So…" I bent down and kissed her deeply. I heard a small cough from behind me and I broke our kiss. Sam stood there awkwardly with his hand behind his head and was leaning against Luna.

"Sorry to interrupt but, I do believe we have places to go. That place just so happens to be your house so if we may enter…" Sam said. I clapped. Sam cocked an eyebrow.

"You spoke all fancy!" I exclaimed. Sam burst out laughing as we all climbed the small ladder to my door which was always open. We walked into my small little tree house. Sam's mouth practically dropped to the floor while Zelda made herself at home. She placed her bags on my table and sat in a chair. I did the same.

"So this is where you live. This house is really small… just thought I'd let you know…" Sam muttered. I laughed a little before motioning for Sam to take a seat so we could plan our tour. We decided that we would stay in Ordon for two days, then head off to Lake Hylia where we would stay for three days and last but not least, the castle. Somewhere in between there we would go up to the Zoras. It doesn't sound like a very well planned trip but we were confident it would work out to our standards. So I went and began roasting some vegetables for dinner while Zelda baked bread and Sam stared in awe.

"Sam come get some food. Zelda can you slice the bread please?" I said while giving Sam his plate. Zelda put a plate of bread out and we sat down to eat.

"So… liking it here so far? It's different than New York eh?" I said while eating a carrot. Sam nodded.

"Are you kidding? This place is the complete opposite of New York. Hyrule has nature and is way bigger than New York could ever hope to be. I think this place is quite…beautiful compared to my world." Sam said with the truth lined in every word. I smiled and we ate. While we were putting away our dishes, I heard a familiar yelling coming from outside. A huge grin appeared on my face and I quickly climbed the ladders that led to my window. When I poked my head out, I could see Fado and Ilia standing outside my house. Ilia looked up at me with a smile.

"Link! Long-time no see pal! How's about you come help me out for old time's sake? Please?" I couldn't resist that offer. I nodded with a smile and brought my head back inside.

"Where are you headed?" Zelda asked me. I told her I was going to go help out Fado with the ranch. Sam wanted to come watch so I invited him along. When I walked outside I ran and gave Ilia a bear hug. All three of us walked to the ranch. (A/N Fado already left for the ranch.) Ilia went back to her house on the way there and Sam walked next to Fado while I got on Epona. So I herded. It was fun riding around on Epona and yelling at goats. I enjoyed the smile on Sam's face as I tried to beat my time. That's when Bo came…

END THERE! So I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Now, why is Link so upset that Bo is there? You will have to wait until the next chapter! Merry Christmas everybody!


	19. Chapter 19 Bo

AHHHH! I haven't updated this one story in ages! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I've had a high demand for my other story so I have been busy updating that. I should learn that nothing should ever get in the way of Zelda! So, on with the chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

Bo came and gave me a bear hug. I smiled awkwardly and hugged him back. He looked at me and smiled.

"Link! So good to see you my boy! What brings you back to the village eh? A girl perhaps?" THAT right there was my reason for not looking forward to seeing Bo. My whole life he had been hinting at how Ilia and I should get together. He clearly wanted me to marry her. Ilia was getting sick of it too. She knew our relationship was strictly friends only.

"Uh… no not really. I'm just here to show my friend around Hyrule. Besides, Bo? I have a girlfriend… who happens to be the princess. I know you want Ilia and I to be together but we're just friends. Nothing more." I said. Bo's face contorted in anger. I flinched.

"You are dating Princess Zelda? Surely that has to be impossible! A farm boy such as you could never be with someone like her! The royals simply wouldn't allow it!" Bo said angrily. I backed away slowly and looked to Sam for help. He shrugged helplessly.

"If you think we shouldn't be together because of what Zelda's father thinks, then go ask her! She's at my house. And what do you mean by farm boy? I saved Hyrule twice now! Surely you can't still think of me as a farm boy Bo!" Bo raised an eyebrow at me and motioned for me to head to my house. I grabbed Sam and dragged him with me back to my house. We climbed up the ladder and I led Bo in. Zelda sat on a chair reading a book and taking notes. I walked up to her and planted a kiss on her lips. She looked up and smiled at me and gave me a hug.

"Zelda, Bo would like to meet you." I moved out of the way so she could see the shocked face of my village's mayor.

"It's nice to meet you! I'm so glad to finally meet you! You see, I was never allowed out of the castle unless I had a worthy escort. The soldiers in Hyrule aren't the best so Link came along after saving me and asked if I wanted a tour. My father was convinced the hero was a proper escort so…here I am!" Zelda said happily while leaning against me. I wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in close. It must have looked overly possessive but she was mine.

"Link, it looks like you were telling the truth. I still don't see why you won't marry Ilia." Zelda looked confused so I whispered the whole situation in her ear before answering Bo.

"I don't love her that way though! Ilia is like a sister to me! I've had this conversation with her! She'll understand and I love Zelda more than anything. So can you please stop bugging me about it?" I asked lining every word with anger. Bo sighed.

"I'm sorry Link for trying to force you into something you didn't want. It's not very kind of me. I'll be on my way. Stop by soon eh Link?" I nodded and smiled while I watched Bo walk out the door. When he was gone, I sighed in relief. I hugged Zelda.

"Well that was awkward." Sam added in. I laughed and sat down. We spent the night talking and just having a good time. We also prepared for the rest of our trip. Not very exciting I know.

End…. Yeah that was a short chapter but, it's better than nothing right? Please review! Flames will be used to make rotisserie chicken.


	20. Chapter 20 Transformations

Holy cow I have not updated this story in ages. I feel horrible! I love you guys! After you guys read this chapter I would ask that you read my oneshot called That fuzzy feeling. It's based off of Phantom Hourglass and I need to know if I should make it multichaptered. Read on!

Link

After spending a few days chilling out in Ordon village, we headed out. We were going to spend a few days at Lake Hylia. Zelda and I got on Epona along with blankets and food. Sam rode Luna. I was happy to notice that no monsters blocked out path to the lake. Hyrule was as peaceful as it was ever going to get. There were no clouds in the sky and because of the lack of monsters in the fields animals could once again roam free. We arrived at the top of the lake and I grabbed our equipment. I placed it on my back.

"Alright here's 40 rupees. I'm going to head down a faster and easier way." I said. I was about to pull out the shadow crystal so I could warp down. Midna had taught me how to use the portals without her and I was so thankful. Warping made life so much easier. The shadow crystal had been modified so that I could pull it out without Midna's help either. I missed Midna a little but she did what she had to do.

"Wait, how are you getting down?" Sam asked. I smirked and pulled out the shadow crystal. I turned into a wolf. I looked up at Sam with now black and white vision. Sam's mouth was wide open and so were his eyes. Zelda laughed and walked over to me. She ran her fingers through my fur before standing up. She led Sam into the building and I warped down.

Sam

When I first saw Link transform, I was shocked beyond belief. I knew he was able to do that but seeing it before my very eyes was something else. It was like his whole body was enveloped in shadow before morphing into the form of a large wolf. Zelda was used to seeing Link like this. She grabbed my arm and dragged me into the building. When I was inside, I noticed many things. One, there were a bunch of chickens walking around everywhere and two, there was a guy dressed up like a clown. This confirmed my belief that Hyrule was a weird place. Unique, but weird. Zelda casually walked up to the clown guy and gave him both red rupees. Then he said grab any cucco.

"Zelda, what in heaven's name is a cucco?" I had a suspicion that he was referring to the chickens but I wasn't sure.

"Those silly! Don't you have them in your world?" She asked. I slowly realised that we were using chickens to fly down. I was dumbfounded.

"We do have them but in our world we call them chickens. So we have to ride these down?" I asked. Zelda laughed and nodded. She promptly chased one around the building before finally grabbing hold of it and holding it over her head. She walked over to the ledge and jumped. At first I thought she was going to plummet to her doom, but I noticed that the chicken…pardon me "cucco" flapped its wings and was able to keep Zelda suspended in the air. I copied her and leaped off the edge. I held onto the chicken for dear life before landing in the water near another floating building. I swam towards it and hopped out of the water. I walked along the bridges before making my way over to a small land mass. I noticed Zelda was there rubbing Link's tummy as he was still in wolf form. I also noticed that she was dry. I walked over to her and saw Link shift back into a human. Zelda continued rubbing it and Link seemed to be enjoying it.

"How did you get down here without getting wet?" Zelda and Link burst into laughter. I frowned.

"Well for one, I warped here by turning into a wolf." Link said and he motioned for Zelda to continue rubbing his stomach. She started rubbing again and Link had a look of ecstasy on his face.

"When you leap off the edge, the goal is to aim yourself towards the little island over there. That is how I stayed dry." She rummaged through the bags that used to be on Link's back. She pulled out a loose white shirt and some brown pants and threw them in my direction. I caught them and Link smirked at me.

Link

I arrived at the bottom and curled up into a ball to get some sleep while I waited. I heard footsteps and my ears perked up. I lifted my head and saw Zelda walking my way. Instinctively my tail started wagging. Zelda smiled and ran over. Then she did the best thing she could possible do. She rubbed my tummy. Whenever someone did that it caused me to melt into a puddle of goo and just bask in the pleasure. While she rubbed my tummy I heard a splash. My only explanation was Sam. I was right. Sam came over soaking wet. I willed myself to use the master sword's power to turn into a human. Then Sam asked how we managed to stay dry. I told him I warped. I noticed that Zelda wasn't rubbing my stomach and I frowned at the lack of contact. She noticed this and continued rubbing. Even though I was back in human form, I still had some doggish qualities about me. The pleasure came back and I shut my eyes. Zelda explained how she stayed dry and rummaged through the supplies that had been tossed to the side. She pulled out some old clothes of mine and tossed them at Sam. I smirked and let Zelda rub my stomach.

Once again I apologize for the size of chapters but you will have to survive with it Please tell me how I did! Thanks for reading! And read my oneshot! The one with Linebeck!


	21. Chapter 21 The past

I know. I really should learn to update more often. So here is another chapter

Link

Sam went behind a bush to change while I laid there. Zelda smiled at me.

"You really are like some kind of dog." She said. I laughed. Mostly because it was true. I wasn't complaining though. With better senses I could do so much more. I sat up and pulled Zelda close to me.

"You love me still." I said. She laughed and nodded. Sam chose this moment to come walking out from the bush. He was wearing an old white shirt of mine and a pair of baggy brown pants. I looked him over and nodded in satisfaction. Sam glared at me.

"Now if you two are done being all mushy with each other, I would actually enjoy looking around for a bit. I still cannot get over the fact that there is another world connected to ours! You'd think somebody would've noticed by now but no." Sam said. I laughed at that one as I stood up.

"Believe me; it took me some time to get used to too! So, what do you think of Hyrule so far?" Sam took another look around his surroundings.

"Well, it's like being transported back into medieval times." I had never heard of that so I cocked my head to the side as did Zelda. Sam sighed remembering that we weren't from his world and therefore knew nothing of its history.

"There was a time when our world looked similar to yours but that was a long, long time ago. We call them the medieval times." I nodded. Then it hit me and made me feel really stupid. Of course their world had to have developed SOMEHOW so they obviously had to start somewhere and then work their way up. I hoped our world didn't develop the way theirs did. I liked the way our world looked. I started walking in the direction of the lookout tower. Sam and Zelda followed. Once we reached it, I started climbing the ladder. When we arrived at the top, Sam gasped.

"You guys have a desert too? Next you're going to tell me you have a snowy mountain!" I burst out laughing.

"Sam? We do have snowy mountains. We call it Snowpeak." Sam face palmed. He should've seen this coming.

"We can show you when we go to see the zoras if you want… although you'll probably get cold, so maybe that isn't the greatest idea…" I trailed off. Zelda giggled and rested her head on my shoulder. We climbed back down the long ladder and I went to show Sam Lanayru spring. The blue and green walls felt like I was being hugged by an old friend. It was just, so familiar!

"Aw, I miss this place! I used to come here all the time but now I never get the chance." I said. Zelda nodded. She knew the feeling. The light spirits were the ones who taught her how to use her Triforce properly. The sages had also taught her some of it but their teaching mainly consisted of regular education. The light spirits had taught her magic and the sages tutored her.

"I haven't talked to Lanayru in ages! And by ages I mean ten years." Zelda said. Wait, Zelda was 18. She said she hasn't seen them in ten years. That meant she learned how to use her Triforce when she was eight!

"Hold up, you were eight? Why didn't anybody teach me? I think a Triforce symbol on the back of some one's hand would be hard to miss! I could've been WAY more prepared!" I exclaimed. Zelda put a hand on my shoulder.

"Link, my father insisted that the one who bore the Triforce of courage would have lived in Hyrule proper. I tried to get him to search the province of Ordon, but you know how my father is…" Zelda said. I nodded. Zelda's father was an old, grumpy, stubborn excuse for a man. Zelda knew I didn't take a liking to him.

_ FLASHBACK_

_I had just saved Hyrule and Zelda wanted to have a town celebration so she brought me to meet the king and queen who had escaped when Zant came and didn't come back until everything went back to normal, leaving Zelda to rule over Hyrule and make choices no teenager should ever have to make. I was still covered in blood and dirt from the hard battle I endured. The master sword rested on my back, as did my Hylian shield. The king and queen sat in thrones in the throne room. The remains of the pillars Ganon destroyed had been moved and soldiers were currently rebuilding them. They heard the footsteps and saw me walk in with Zelda's hand in mine. I was in tears. Midna had just left and I missed her a lot. _

_ "So you must be Link. The young farm boy who managed to save us all." The king said 'farm boy' with a disgusted look on his face. I was slightly taken aback by his lack of manners. I nodded and bowed slightly, showing them that they were superior. _

_ "It's nice to meet you." I held out my dirt covered hand to them. The king took it somewhat reluctantly. I raised an eyebrow. Zelda squeezed my other hand in comfort. For some reason this action made my cheeks turn a rosy pink and my heart started to race as if I was fighting a darknut. _

_ "Pleasure. Now come to the sitting room so that we can talk. Although maybe you should freshen up a bit. We wouldn't want dirt getting on the furniture." The king said. I narrowed my eyes slightly, but I nodded anyway. Zelda let my hand go and I felt myself missing its presence. _

_ "You don't talk much do you boy?" I laughed a little and shook my head. I was a pretty quiet kid but when I had to say something I could talk a mile a minute. Zelda led me to a washroom where I could freshen up and made me give her my clothes so a servant could wash them while I cleaned myself. She left me some cloth to wrap up my wounds. I took a nice relaxing bath. It was the first one I had since I started out. Lakebed didn't count for obvious reasons. When I got out, my clothes were clean and mended. I did my ritual of putting on the many layers, and hat. When I left the room, Zelda was out there waiting for me. I sniffed the air once and could tell the direction her parents had headed. Zelda raised an eyebrow. _

_ "Wolf senses." I replied simply, letting her lead the way. She led me into a large sitting room where Zelda's parents waited. _

_ "Much better! Have a seat Link and tell us about your adventure!" Her father said. I was quite surprised that her mother said nothing. I sat down and Zelda took a seat next to me. _

_ "Now, tell us, how did you end up saving Hyrule?" The king said. I took a deep breath and prepared to speak. _

_ "Well, Bo is the mayor of my village and he wanted me to deliver a sword as a sort of tribute to the royal family. My friend Ilia took my horse Epona to Ordon spring and while I went to get my horse back, bublins on a giant boar came crashing in and kidnapped Ilia and all the other children. Naturally, I ran towards Faron woods. When I got there, I found my path blocked by a giant black and orange wall. A hand grabbed me and pulled me through the wall. When I got in there, I… turned into a wolf. I blacked out and according to my companion Midna, was dragged all the way into the dungeons of the castle. I woke up and she told me she wanted me to meet someone. So I made my way through the twilight and ended meeting your daughter. Still as a wolf might I add. She told me what happened to Hyrule and I left. Midna dropped me back off at Ordon where everyone thought I was the beast that took their children. I got a shield and sword and made my way back to Faron woods. Before I could get there, the light spirit Ordon told me I would have to drive out the twilight. So I went in and collected light tears. I restored the light to that province and the light spirit told me that I was the chosen hero." The faces on Zelda's parents were shocked. I had already told Zelda my story so she wasn't surprised. Zelda's mother leaned over. _

_ "Do you mind if I see it?" I shook my head and took of my bracer and glove. She saw the mark on my hand and her eyes went wide. I continued my story about how I found my friends and searched for fused shadows. I told about how I got the master sword and about my search for mirror pieces and my meeting with the sages. I told of my defeat over Zant and after, my defeat of Ganon. They were surprised when they found out their daughter had been possessed. _

_ "I still don't see how some petty little ranch hand could be the chosen hero. The goddesses must be playing some kind of joke on us." The king said defiantly. Zelda glared at her father. _

_ "Joke or not father Link is the chosen hero. If you refuse to believe this then that is your problem but Link has more than enough proof." Zelda said in my defence. I scratched the back of my neck awkwardly. Zelda smiled at me and grabbed my hand. She dragged me out of the room. I managed to get in a goodbye to her parents before I was pulled away. Zelda shut the door and took me up a winding staircase. She pulled me into a room. It was her bedroom. My face promptly turned a cherry red. She flopped down onto her bed and sighed. _

_ "Oh my goodness Link I am so sorry. My father is an absolute git!" She said. I laughed a little and shrugged. Zelda looked and shook her head in disbelief. _

_ "Link, you never cease to amaze me. One minute you're the quietest guy I've ever met then the next, you're talking a mile a minute and then you go back to being silent!" I smiled. _

_ "Not quiet, just shy." I responded. Zelda raised an eyebrow. _

_ "The great hero of twilight shy? Well there's something I never thought I'd get to see." I looked at her. She was blushing fiercely and honestly it was the cutest thing imaginable. I laughed a little. _

_ "I'm not one for fame and fortune believe it or not. I've always had more rupees than I actually need." I said. Zelda held out her hand and I pulled out my wallet. She dumped all the rupees out on her bed and began counting. Five minutes later left a shocked Zelda. _

_ "Where on earth do you find all this money? I'm almost positive that Ordon isn't a very wealthy province." I ran my fingers through my hair. _

_ "Temples and stuff. There's always treasure chests holding money in those places, plus there are also several places where I can use my wolf senses to find hidden treasure that is normally like a purple rupee or something." I said. We spent the whole day talking to each other after this…_

_END FLASHBACK_

"Yeah I know how he is."

The end of da chapter! I hope you enjoyed the little flashback on Link's life!


	22. Chapter 22 Her Mother

Hey guys! So a lot of the next few chapters in this story will be focusing on how Link and Zelda got together. In a way they are telling their story to Sam. So that last flashback, Sam just heard about ;) Sorry for the slow updates. I have a lot going on and haven't had much time to write. Also I was just on vacation. BUT YAY AN UPDATE!

Link

We had set up a tent down by the lake and we were all currently sitting by the fire. Sam was trying to eat the fish I cooked and Zelda was cooking hers while I finished up mine. Sam had earlier asked why I wasn't particularly fond of the king of Hyrule and so Zelda and I had told him that story. Sam was eager to hear more about our story and we were eager to tell it.

"So yeah, the king doesn't like me. Simply because I used to be a ranch hand." I finished. Zelda squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"My mother likes you though. She made that quite clear." I laughed a little and shook my head. She did like me. I don't exactly know why though.

_Le flashback!_

_ After meeting Zelda's parents, I was invited for dinner. I felt slightly awkward considering people of higher class than me had better table manners and I expressed this concern to Zelda. She had told me not to worry. I tried to calm down but it wasn't working. I had left my equipment back in Zelda's room and was now in just my mended tunic. Zelda led me to a giant dining table. Her father and mother were already there waiting for us. I sat down in a seat and Zelda sat right next to me. Dinner started and I attempted to eat as slow as possible. Why? Because I hadn't eaten in about 24 hours and was starving. Apparently I was not eating slowly enough as Zelda's father called me out. _

_ "What's the rush Link?" I looked up from my plate and blushed a little. _

_ "Well for one I haven't eaten a thing in 24 hours and two; this food is probably the best I have ever tasted. I wish we had food like this in Ordon." I said. Zelda and her mother's eyes widened. _

_ "24 hours? Link, you really shouldn't do that! It isn't healthy for you! Why did you do it?" The queen asked. I shrugged. _

_ "It took me about a day to make it past all the puzzles Ganon placed inside the castle, defeat him and return Midna to the twilight realm. I wasn't really focusing on food at the time. I've gone longer. Also the last time I slept was three days ago so it's not like this is anything new to me." I said. Zelda's mother was taken aback as was Zelda. _

_ "Link you didn't tell me that!" Zelda exclaimed. I simply told her I didn't think about it and began to devour the rest of my food. I could see the disgusted look on the king's face but I couldn't bring myself to care. After I finished, I offered to clear the table. _

_ "Why would you clear the table? That's the servant's job." The king said coldly. The queen glared at her husband. _

_ "In Ordon, clearing the table is an everyday thing and especially when you are the guest. It's considered respectful because you are showing that you appreciate the work of the people who invited you and you don't want them to be doing everything so you simply offer to help them out as thanks for everything else. In other words, it's just polite." I said. The king was shocked at my little speech. He certainly was not expecting that kind of response. I began to stand up and gather plates. _

_ "Oh Link, sweetie, that isn't necessary. We do appreciate your kindness but there is no need. We have servants for that." I hesitated. "Don't worry Link we will not be offended. We have servants for a reason." The king mumbled something that Zelda and her mother could not hear but I having better senses heard it. _

_ "In the servants is where he belongs…" I narrowed my eyes towards the king. _

_ "Thank you sir for that wonderful assessment but I prefer the term ranch hand." I said in an innocent voice. _

_ "Link, what did my husband say? And how did you hear it?" I explained the wolf senses to her and told her what the king said. The queen looked furious. _

_ "How dare you say that to him! He may be from farmlands but you must also remember that this brave young man saved Hyrule! Without him you wouldn't have a kingdom to rule over! So stop being so rude and conceited and show some respect!" She shouted. I sunk low in my seat and was blushing like mad. Zelda looked over at me sympathetically and I sent her a small smile. After her family had calmed down a little, I stood up. _

_ "Thank you for the lovely dinner but I really should be heading back home. It was nice meeting you two." I said. Zelda stood up too. _

_ "Link, can I come with you? I have never visited Ordon before and I would really like to go. Mother, father, can I?" She asked. _

_ "It's fine with me." I added in. Although on the inside I was rather nervous. THE princess would be living in my home. What worried me the most though was what the king would say. However the queen spoke before he could even open his mouth. _

_ "I think that would be a lovely idea! How long did you want to stay sweetie?" Zelda responded with the answer of a week. Her mother accepted and we went back to Zelda's bedroom. _

_ "Well at least your mother seems to like me." I said. Zelda giggled and it sounded like a symphony of chimes. I was not going to last the week. _

_ "Indeed she does. So what kind of clothing will I need?" I thought about this for a moment. _

_ "No dresses. If you have some pants that you can get dirty that would be good. Make sure it's lightweight too." Zelda nodded and proceeded to pack. I put all my equipment back on and we left. I led Zelda to my horse, Epona and we took off for my home. _

_ End le flashback._

"Yeah. Maybe because I saved her kingdom. Either way I am just glad at least one of your parents likes me. Or can at least stay in the same room as me." I said jokingly.

"Wait, why does her mother like you?" And so the story telling continued on into the night.

WOOHOO UPDATES! Please review guys! I really would like to hear your comments on this story. Not because I am one of those people who want like ten billion reviews but because I like to know what you guys think of my story 


	23. Chapter 23 Ilia and Ordon

Hey everyone I'm back! Sorry about the slowness on the updates but I've been working on my story Dragged Away. But here's the chapter I finally got off my butt to write.

_Link_

We sat by the fire as the sun set. It slowly started to get colder so I brought out the blankets.

"Zelda's mother liked me because I was humble and actually braver than the other pathetic soldiers of Hyrule. No offense Zelda, but they suck." I said. Both Sam and Zelda laughed.

"None taken. I know how horrible they truly are. I've been meaning to hold trials or even have you train a few of them so they're somewhat competent." Zelda said thoughtfully. I laughed and agreed with her.

"So what happened when you guys went to Ordon?"

"Remember Bo and how he wanted Ilia and I to get together? Well you see…"

_Flashback!_

_It was getting dark fast so I urged Epona to go faster. We were almost there. When we finally arrived, the moon was already high in the sky._

_ "Well this is it." I said motioning towards my tree house. It was rather small. _

_ "It's so cute! You live here? Well aren't you lucky!" Zelda said, grabbed her bag and quickly climbed the ladder. I stood there in shock for a moment before following Zelda into my home. She was standing in the middle just taking everything in. _

_ "So what do you think? I know it's not much, but its home. Here, this is the spare room. You can sleep there I guess." I left her to unpack and made my way to my own room. Everything was as I left it. As I stared at my bed, I found exhaustion taking over. I pulled my boots off along with my hat and collapsed in bed. _

_ The next day I woke up to someone poking my cheek. _

_ "Go away!" I mumbled into my pillow. "Ten more minutes!" The person poking me got more insistent so I opened one eye. I looked up to see Zelda staring at me. I screamed and fell out of my bed. _

_ "For a chosen hero you're quite lazy." I glared at her before pulling myself up off the floor. I began taking my tunic off and saw Zelda staring at me with a small blush on her face. _

_ "Like what you see princess?" I asked jokingly. She only blushed more. _

_ "Why are you changing anyways? You were just fully clothed!" She exclaimed. I sent a small smile her way. _

_ "Yes but these clothes are not farming clothes. I'm still a ranch hand you know. The tunic and all the layers would have made me too hot." I said like it was obvious. After finally removing all the layers I put a light shirt on before walking out. _

_ "I'll make breakfast if you'd like." I said and went and started making some food. Zelda sat down at the table as I made some oatmeal. "It's not as good as the stuff you get back at your castle but it'll do." _

_ "I think it's quite good. You aren't that bad of a cook." Zelda said to me as she ate a spoonful. I smiled and began eating my own rather quickly because I had to go help out Fado with the goats. _

_ "Okay, well I have to go help Fado now so what would you like to do?" I said. _

_ "Well would it be okay if I go to Ordon spring? I'd like to talk with the light spirit if you don't mind." I nodded and left the house. I hopped on Epona and we headed to the ranch. Before I arrived Ilia came running up to me. _

_ "LINK! YOU'RE BACK!" She shouted. I smiled and dismounted Epona and swept up Ilia in a hug. I spun her around in the air before placing her back down on the ground. Ilia was laughing for the first time in a long time. It felt good. _

_ "Good to see you Ilia! It feels like ages since we've been here together." I said with a huge grin. She laughed and brushed some of her snow coloured hair out of her face. _

_ "I know what you mean. So are you heading to the ranch?" She asked. I nodded and Ilia decided to accompany me. We spent most of the day lounging around since there wasn't much to do around the ranch. I was happy about it though because it meant more time for me and Ilia to catch up. She was like a sister to me. As we were talking, Zelda came walking up the path and sat down next to Ilia and I. _

_ "Hello, my name is Ilia! Who are you?" Ilia said while holding out her hand. Zelda shook it. _

_ "I'm princess Zelda. It's very nice to meet one of Link's close friends." Zelda said with a smile on her face. Ilia's eyes went wide. _

_ "It's nice to meet you too. So what's the princess doing all the way in the Ordon province?" Ilia asked with a smile. _

_ "Well you see, I've never been to this part of Hyrule so I asked my parents. Link had stayed for dinner and so I said he would make a good escort and so I'll be staying here for the next week." Zelda said. The three of us sat and talked for a while and the sun began to set. As we were heading back we ran into Bo. _

_ "Link! It's good to see you my boy! So, any romantic interests?" He said as he looked at Ilia. _

_ "Dad! Link and I are like brother and sister! We are NOT getting together! No matter how much you want it to happen, it won't!" Ilia shouted. _

_End flashback _

"That's just the start of what Bo tried to do." I said and began telling Sam the rest of our adventures in Ordon.

Okay that's the end! I once again apologize for the wait!


	24. Chapter 24 A Romance Blooms

Oh wow I haven't updated this story since July was it? Oh my... Well all I can say is I am terribly sorry. My summer was quite busy to be perfectly honest and then a close family member of mine died last month so I have been trying to move on in a way and I realised, HEY why not update? So here you go

_Link_

"So as I was saying, Bo can be very excessive. He is determined to have Ilia and I get married and then he wanted me to take over as mayor. In my eyes, Ilia is like a little sister to me and she always will be. So..." And from there we continued with my flashbacks of the past.

_FLASHBACK TIME_

_After Ilia had yelled at her father, I knew she was in for it. So naturally I was slightly hesitant to stick around. Zelda and I looked at each other and knew what we were both thinking. We slowly began backing up step by step up the path back to my house. Sadly, before we could sneak away, Ilia grabbed our arms and prevented us from leaving. _

_ "Ilia you are not permitted to speak to me in that manner ever again understood?" Bo said. It was quite scary to be honest. Bo was furious and you could tell because he was using the quiet voice. When Bo used that voice, you knew you were in some serious shit. Ilia quietly nodded. "Now I don't see why you and Link cannot be together!" Ilia groaned and Zelda stood there snickering. She couldn't get in trouble and it made me mad. _

_ "Father, the relationship Link and I have is a brotherly sisterly one. I don't think I could see us getting together that way ever. No offence Link." I laughed and didn't argue. I mean I felt the same way. _

_ "I have to agree with Ilia here. Besides, I have my sight set on another woman." I said. At this I noticed a flash of sadness in Zelda's eyes. Why would she be sad? I decided to just leave it be and think on it some more later. At my words, I saw Bo's eyes narrow. _

_ "Very well. You may go now." I let out a huge sigh of relief. Zelda and I quickly retreated and almost ran back to my house. _

_ "He's a bit… overkill. Anyways, dinner?" I said. I began cooking meat and vegetables quickly and put the meal on a plate. We ate in silence. That is, until Zelda spoke up. _

_ "So who is this girl you like?" I blushed. I wasn't about to tell my crush who I was crushing on. Yes you heard me right. The woman I had my eyes on was Princess Zelda. _

_ "Um…Well I…She's… I… Well she's got nice hair. She's really kind too…" Zelda probably noticed my discomfort. She giggled to herself. "Anyways enough about me, what about you princess? Do you have your eyes set on someone?" Now it was my turn to make her feel awkward. _

_ "There is someone… Although I don't think we could ever be together to be perfectly honest. Seeing as I'm a princess and the guy I like isn't exactly royalty nor does he come from Castletown." The princess said. I could see a light blush covering her cheeks. It was rather adorable. _

_ "Really now? Well where does he come from?" I asked in hopes of getting a proper answer from her. As soon as the words left my mouth, Zelda immediately paled. Long gone was the adorable blush that had once adorned her face. _

_ "Oh you know… around." I raised an eyebrow. She was clearly avoiding the question. "Okay well he lives very far away…" After that Zelda sort of trailed off and now there was a bit of an awkward silence. _

_ "Is it me?" I asked jokingly while wiggling my eyebrows. Zelda kind of blushed and looked away. Oh dear… it was me. My eyes slowly widened in realisation. "Oh my din it is me. Seriously? Why me? I'm not exactly anything special. Not that I'm complaining or anything!" I rambled. Zelda only laughed at my awkwardness. _

_ "That's exactly why I like you! You're just so awkwardly adorable and shy and just really nice in general. This won't make things awkward between us will it? I mean the girl you like must be really lucky if they caught your attention." I face palmed at this point. _

_ "Is it really that hard to tell Zelda?" She cocked her head to the side in confusion. I sighed. "I LIKE YOU." I said really loudly and slowly. Zelda's mouth made a little 'o' in realisation. "Yeah, so where do you want to go with this? I don't really think your dad would be okay with this but I'm willing to give it a try if you are." I said as I stood up from the table and began clearing the table. Zelda bit her lip and thought. As I washed the dishes, I felt Zelda wrap her arms around my torso. _

_ "I'll give it a try wolf boy."_

_END FLASHBACK_

"Wait a minute, if Bo already met you Zelda then how come he didn't recognise you earlier?" Sam asked in confusion.

"Well my hair wasn't put up formally, I didn't have my crown on and I wasn't wearing the formal attire. He didn't know it was me he was speaking to." Zelda answered. Sam nodded and folded his arms to keep warm.

"So that's how you two got together! Well isn't that cliché?" Sam said with a laugh. I laughed with him. In all honesty it was rather cheesy. I didn't really care though because I was with the most perfect person to ever walk the earth. Zelda smiled and snuggled in close and rested her head upon my shoulder. I smiled down at her and pulled her close. And then the story telling continued on into the night…

So yeah. That was the newest chapter. I really am sorry for the delay and I try to update as fast as I can but school is being a poohead and is giving me too much homework but I try. So I hope you enjoyed and I will try to update soon 


	25. Chapter 25 Finally together

Oh wow. Okay hey guys! So once again it has indeed been awhile since I last updated and for that I am truly sorry. My only excuse is a severe case of writers block and lack of muse and honestly just being a lazy ass. So here we go!

_Link_

I noticed it started getting quite late as the moon was high in the sky. So we ended the storytelling and went to sleep. Early the next morning, I woke up to a lovely feeling. I looked down and saw Zelda scratching my tummy. I sighed happily and shut my eyes in pure bliss. I heard Zelda giggle and then I heard Sam moan from somewhere nearby.

"Morning sleepyhead! Did you sleep well?" I asked Sam. I sat up and smiled.

"It was alright I guess. I haven't been camping in ages so this is a welcome treat. So tell me more about you guys. You got to the good part and then left me with a cliffhanger." Sam said groggily. I laughed.

"Well okay. So we attempted dating…"

_FLASHBACK_

_Throughout the next few days, Zelda and I grew closer and closer. We ended up sharing a bed, often spent evenings cuddling with each other and we slowly fell deeper and deeper in love. On the second last day of her visit is when we truly got serious. _

_ We were lying in bed one night, just cuddling. "What do you think your dad is going to say about us?" I asked her. She rolled over and pecked me on the lips. _

_ "Why must you bring up stressful topics?" She said with a goofy smile on her face. I smiled and kissed her back. _

_ "Well for one, you're leaving tomorrow and your dad is probably going to ask about us and I can guarantee he will not be happy. Listen Zelda… I really, really like you. Like, I REALLY like you." Zelda laughed. _

_ "Link you have the triforce of courage and still you're too shy to tell me you love me? Don't go denying it, I know it's true." Zelda said with a smirk. I blushed deeply. _

_ "I love you. Happy?" I asked teasingly. Zelda smiled and laughed again and I nearly melted at the beautiful sound. _

_ "Yes I am. For the record, I love you too." I smiled and pulled Zelda in for a kiss. The next day, Zelda was packing her bags in preparation for the long journey back to Hyrule castle. We left pretty early in the morning and made it to the castle mid-day. We walked through the door hand in hand and were greeted by none other than Zelda's father himself. _

_ "Ah so you two have returned safely. You aren't hurt are you Zelda?" A small growl escaped my throat and Zelda squeezed my hand reassuringly. _

_ "No father I am not. Link took very good care of me. Besides, Ordon is a very peaceful province and nothing horrible can happen there. The worst possible situation would be being run over by a goat. Thankfully Link is a very good ranch hand so the chances of that happening are very slim." Zelda said coldly. I rarely ever heard her speak in such a fashion. You could tell she was royally pissed off. (A/N See what I did there XD) I saw Zelda's father's eyes move downward towards our joined hands. This was it. The moment of truth. _

_ "Zelda is there something you would like to tell me?" He gestured towards us. Zelda sighed. _

_ "Father, I know you don't like Link very much but I love him with all my heart. Separate us if you must but know this, it will not change how I feel about him." Zelda said confidently. I blushed and nodded; too shy to say much of anything. Her father sighed. _

_ "I see. So seeing as there is nothing much I can do…Link, I give you permission to date my daughter." My head snapped up the moment I heard his words. I honestly didn't think it was going to be that simple. _

_ "Seriously? You're not joking or anything?" I asked. He glared at me. _

_ "Do you WANT me to change my mind?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow. I quickly shook my head nervously and the King smiled. "Good. Now come inside you must be hungry." Zelda and I looked at each other and then turned to look back at the king who was currently making his way back inside the castle. I shrugged and pulled Zelda forward. When we reached the dining room, a nice lunch was set out. _

_ "Yay! I missed the food here so much!" Zelda said as she sat down and prepared herself a plate. I glared jokingly. _

_ "Thanks, it's nice to know my cooking is appreciated." I said and pretended to cry. To my surprise, her father laughed. _

_ "Link you know I'm only joking. Your cooking was pretty good. All the ingredients were fresh." Zelda said with a small smile. I smiled back. _

_ "It's just one of the many advantages to being a farmer. That, and the nice tan you get from working outside for most of the day. It's a fun life." I said with a cheeky grin. _

"_So Link, what's a normal day for you in Ordon village?" The king asked. I took a bite out of my food then swallowed before answering. _

_ "Well basically, I wake up and make myself some oatmeal because it's quick and easy. Then I take my horse Epona and we walk down to the ranch, although Ilia normally gets in my way and we end up talking for a good ten minutes. So then I spend my day at the ranch helping out wherever I can. At the end up the day, Epona and I round up the goats and I sometimes get paid a few rupees. Not always though but I still have enough. Then I get back home; cook myself a meal and go to sleep. That's pretty much it." I said as I took another mouthful. The king nodded. "Although after my adventure, going back into my old routine feels weird. It's not that I didn't miss it because I missed it so much. It's just that… I don't know. After going away and seeing all these new places my old life seems kind of dull and trying to return to that feels a bit…wrong. It feels like I have so much more to look forward to. Am I making any sense?" I said. _

_ "Well whoever said that you had to go back? You can always just wander Hyrule. No one is going to judge you for your decision. Besides, I'm sure you'll still take the time out of your day to visit them. They'll understand. It's hard to go back to reality after something like that." The king said to me. I thought over his words. I really hoped that what he said was true. I knew Ilia would never be mad at me. She's like my sister. Colin is like my little brother and now he has his own sibling to take care of. The king did make a good point though. I would visit often so there was no real reason to worry over this. _

_ "I guess you're right. I have things to deal with yet so I can't really be blamed." I said with a hint of a smile._

END FLASHBACK

"So yeah that's pretty much how we got together. Zelda's father is still a bit skeptical of me but I think I'm growing on him. Only a few months later and Ganondorf came back. He caught me by surprise and made me watch him throw Zelda into another world. Then he untied me and left the portal open. He knew I would put Zelda ahead of everyone else therefore giving him free reign over Hyrule while I was gone. Zelda's parents were once again on a diplomatic mission and Ganon knew it too. He planned around it so that everything would work out perfectly. As much as I hate the guy, I have to give him props on a job well done." I said awkwardly. After that we packed up our things and headed upriver to the Zora's domain.

A/N okay so this is the second last chapter. I really just want to finish this story because I have been writing it for ages and to be perfectly honest, I've completely lost my muse but I'm determined to finish it so that's what I'm going to do. So the next chapter will be a quick overview of the rest of their trip and then the goodbyes. After that I'll post an epilogue. 


	26. Chapter 26 The end

Hello Everyone! I know it's been like 5 months since my last update and I would say that I have a good excuse, but I really don't. Basically I started a new story and I've been trying to get that moving along so that was my main focus. Though recently I checked and realised how long it's been since my last update. All I can say is that I am terribly sorry. Anyways on with the chapter. This is the last chapter. I decided to put the epilogue at the end. Enjoy

Over the next few days, Link and Zelda gave Sam the official tour of Hyrule. They had headed up to the Zora's domain and met up with Prince Ralis who was now comfortably ruling over the Zoras.

At first, Sam had been a bit creeped out to see fish people. Then again, when they had been staying in Kakariko village, he had seen rock people. It couldn't possibly get any stranger right? Wrong. As the trio ventured throughout Hyrule, Sam saw very strange things.

When they had hit Castle town to explore it more in depth, Sam had seen people dressed as clowns walking around as if it was entirely normal. Nobody commented on it and when Sam had asked why, Link had told him that it was for a tourist attraction. The star tent had already visited some of the nearby kingdoms and had made it's way to Hyrule.

The castle itself was an entirely different thing altogether. Inside it held many hidden passageways as well as strange rooms that truly had no use. For example, there was a room with block flooring, but if you stepped on the wrong block, it would fall from your feet. In Sam's eyes, this room was useless. Zelda later explained to him that the royal family lived near the top of the castle and that if an intruder were to somehow make his way into the castle, he would first have to make his way through the room. It was a very difficult thing to do if one didn't know the secret path. Sam briefly wondered how Link was able to do it. Link had simply told him that his wolf senses often helped.

Sam had met the king and found him to be a very stoic man. He always had perfect posture and spoke formally whereas Link spoke casually. All in all, the king was a very nice man. In Link and Zelda's stories he had sounded like a dictator.

The rest of Sam's trip had lasted about a week and Sam loved every moment of it. He would be sad to leave Link and Zelda when the time came, but he had a family he needed to get back to. When the day came for Sam to leave, everyone was in a sad mood. They didn't know when they would be able to visit each other again.

Link, Zelda and Sam all stood by the portal to say their goodbyes. Sam had his bag and was excited to get back home to his video games and such however he was going to miss Link and Zelda.

"Alright well I guess I better get going huh? I know the both of you will be really busy, but you can come visit me anytime okay?" Sam said. Link smiled and nodded.

"You can come visit anytime as well. We really are going to miss you. Thank you so much for helping me find Zelda. I would have been lost had it not been for you." Link said. Sam told Link that it was no big deal and said goodbye to the two. He stepped through the portal and then he was gone.

Epilogue 

Sam had lived a very happy life after he had left Hyrule. He had the courage to ask out Ashley and the two had been dating for two years now. Sam was currently working as a Web developer and was trying to earn money for an engagement ring.

Link and Zelda had already gotten married which essentially made Link the king. At first he had objected to being king until he was told that if he wasn't, then he couldn't marry Zelda. So he had no other choice. After a few months, Link grew to like the job.

Link and Sam kept in contact regularly. They would send each other letters each month by placing the letter just outside the other side of the portal. Every six months they would visit each other.

So at the end of the day, everything worked out for them and they lived happily ever after. At least, that's what they say.


End file.
